A Través De Tu Mirada
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: Uni. Alt. - La observo con una sonrisa en los labios, era hermosa si lo pensaba, sus ojos eran cautivantes, sin embargo, sus vidas jamás estuvieron destinadas y ambos lo sabían pero se arriesgaron, decidieron arriesgarse, el cielo era hermoso y él la miraba... no todo en la vida es color de rosa, ella ya no esta a su lado, se ha marchado...
1. Vacaciones

**N/a**

**Sé que no he terminado ninguna de mis historias pero lo hare pronto, es solo que cuando una idea viene a mi cabeza quiero plasmarla en una historia y no duermo hasta que lo cumplo.**

**Esta historia va dedicada a mi hermano Jesús, a la persona que más amo en este mundo.**

**Espero les guste y me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto.**

**Solo quiero decirles que tratare de que Hinata no tartamudeé tanto, se que es su encanto pero quiero que sea fuerte a su manera mientras que Sasuke sera un pcoo más "hablador" en cuanto a Hinata se refiere porque quiero que ambos se conecten en ese punto. Además de que la historia se escrita en tiempo presente y al mismo tiempo en tiempo pasado porque el título entra ahí, Sasuke esta recordando todo y es como si lo viera a través de la mirada de Hinata al menos lo que ella vivio porque sus recuerdos también se mezclan.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:  
**

La observo con una sonrisa en los labios, era hermosa si lo pensaba, sus ojos eran cautivantes, sin embargo, sus vidas jamás estuvieron destinadas y ambos lo sabían pero se arriesgaron, decidieron arriesgarse, el cielo era hermoso y él la miraba... no todo en la vida es color de rosa, ella ya no esta a su lado, a su lado esta esa chica de ojos rojos pero siempre su corazón va a pertenecer a esa chica de ojos lavanda que lo mira desde arriba con esa sonrisa llena de ternura, solo queda continuar, seguir adelante aunque duela, continuara porque se lo debe a ella y la niña que va de su mano se lo dice, es lo único que le queda de Hinata, lo intentara de nuevo porque se lo debe a ella

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Vacaciones**

- Sasuke-sama - miro a mi secretaria que me enseña la hora, tiene razón es hora de ir a casa, seguro que ella espera para que la acompañe al hospital, tomo mi saco al igual que mi maletín y salgo, si no llego temprano seguro me mata además deseo ver a la pequeña Winry.

Camino al estacionamiento pero detengo mis pasos al sentir una mirada sobre mi, no puedo evitar sonreir y levantar la mirada al cielo, ella me observa, la mujer de mi vida me observa desde lejos, abro la puerta del automóvil y es cuando me doy cuenta de que hace demasiado sol, tal como en ese día.

Ese día particularmente hacía demasiado calor, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer aunque fue hace seis años...

* * *

_Mire de nuevo a mi madre con cara de cansancio, ni siquiera quería ir a esas estupidas vacaciones y ella me estaba obligando - Vas a ir y punto - suspire de nueva cuenta para asentir con la cabeza y levantarme mientras maldecía por lo bajo, odiaba a mi madre y una de las razones principales era porque siempre me obligaba a hacer cosas que odiaba, mi hermano estaba impasible ante la situación, lo observe y mire que él tan solo se levantaba para marcharse de la estancia donde los tres nos encontrabamos._

_- Sasuke-sama - mire a la mucama que había entrado a la estancia y note que temblaba, mi presencia era bastante pesada después de todo era el futuro presidente de las empresas Uchiha y más que eso era el nieto del presidente de Japón, sin contar que mi familia era acaudalada tanto que poseía un museo, varias tiendas por departamentos, empresas automotrices y demás cosas que para mi eran insignificantes - ¿Qué? - pregunte de mala gana observando que la chica se estremecía por mi tono de voz._

_- Sus maletas estan listas - la mucama se retiro con una reverencia mientras yo tan solo caminaba a la ventana y observaba el automóvil que aparcaba frente a mi casa, de este salio una chica pelirroja de mi misma edad, ambos contabamos con 16 años, la edad perfecta para entrar al mundo de los acaudalados, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos deseaba eso, suspire de nueva cuenta al observar que dentro de ese mismo automóvil mis maletas eran acomodadas, camine hasta la puerta para abrirla y suspirar, a penas comenzaban mis malditas vacaciones._

* * *

En ese entonces era un chico de cabello azabache, ojos color ónix, de tez blanca, una mirada penetrante y de superioridad aunque claramente lo sigo siendo solo que en mis ojos hay un rastro de tristeza y de un amor que jamás olvidare...

* * *

_ Bajaba las escaleras con calma, no deseaba ir de vacaciones y mis acciones lo demostraban, la puerta se abrio y observe a mi amiga de toda la niñez, ella me miro igualmente con cansancio para acercarse y besar suavemente mi mejilla - Tu madre observa - la tome de la cintura para que mi madre se alejara, esa mujer en verdad que era una interesada en todo el sentido de la palabra._

_Ambos nos separamos y suspiramos al mismo tiempo - Me sorprende que hayas aceptado - comente mientras tomaba el bolso de Akasuna Aono, una chica de cabello pelirrojo, ojos rojos fuerte, de tez blanca, cuerpo bien proporcionado a pesar de tener 16 años - Era eso o estar esposada al sótano de la mansión durante las vacaciones - ninguno rió porque no era un chiste o una broma, era la verdad, le ofreci mi brazo y ella lo acepto, era hora de la actuación pero una vez estuvieramos lejos podríamos ser lo que eramos, seríamos tan solo amigos._

_- Que tengan un lindo viaje - ambos nos detuvimos y observamos a mi madre quien tenía una sonrisa artificial en el rostro - Gracias - contesto la pelirroja apretando el paso, ambos salimos de la casa para abordar el automóvil que cerro sus puertas, mantuvimos un poco más la sonrisa, subi la ventanilla que separaba al conductor de los pasajeros, miramos el retrovisor y observamos a Uchiha Mikoto quien nos miraba como si fuera un lince, intercambiamos unas palabras cerca el uno del otro para tan solo aparentar._

_El auto emprendio la marcha y nos separamos de inmediato cuidando el apartarla con suavidad, una vez el auto salio de la gran mansión ambos suspiramos y soltamos una leve risa - Siento haberme acercado demasiado - se disculpo ella y nege con la cabeza - No hay problema, ambos sabemos que debe ser así - ella asintió para extenderme una paleta y recostarse en mis piernas, ella era como mi hermana, solo sentía cariño por ella, le acaricie suavemente el cabello - Duerme pequeña - ella asintió pues el viaje al aeropuerto sería pesado._

* * *

Siempre he pensado que el destino tiene raras maneras de hacer que las personas destinadas a estar juntas se encuentren, se conozcan o que tan solo se miren una sola vez, eso fue lo que me sucedio con ella, jamás ibamos a estar juntos pero fui yo quien por primera vez decidio que me iba a arriesgar, que lucharía por cambiar las cosas, no me arrepiento de nada y se que ella tampoco...

* * *

_Salio de su casa con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro, hacía demasiado calor, disfrutaría unas vacaciones que le habían costado demasiado pues había trabajado demasiado para poder visitar ese lugar que desde tenía memoria le encantaba, miro a su hermana Hanabi que asintió con la cabeza, ambos irían a dejar las cenizas de su madre en aquella playa que le encantaba, se lo habían prometido - Tengan cuidado - asintieron ante las palabras de su padre y emprendieron la marcha._

_Hyuuga Hinata era una chica de cabello azulado aunque con algunos destellos negros, era de tez blanca y sus ojos eran del color de la luna aunque algunas personas creían que estaba ciega pero no era así, contaba con 15 años, era alguien demasiado dulce pero siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, su cuerpo era el de una niña con la diferencia de que su busto no concordaba con su edad, no le molestaba en lo absoluto porque su pequeña hermana siempre la cuidaría de todo aquel que posara su vista en ella._

_Su hermana Hanabi caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras cargaba una mochila y esperaban el transporte que las llevaría al aeropuerto aunque irían en clase económica deseaban disfrutar del viaje - Hermana - miro a su pequeña hermana y asintió para subir al autobús, se detuvo cuando cerca de ellas paso un automóvil que avento un poco de agua que por suerte no la empapo, observo a las personas adentro y vio a dos adolescentes, quiza de su misma edad._

_Una chica pelirroja iba recostada en las piernas de un azabache, hacían una bonita pareja, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos se veían como personas acaudaladas y no se equivoco al ver el reloj del chico, sonrió porque ella jamás tendría una vida así - Hermana - subio de prisa al autobús, no debían perder su vuelo._

* * *

_Ambos bajamos siendo ayudados por nuestros empleados, ambos de inmediato caminamos con dirección a donde abordariamos el avión, sin embargo, nos detuvimos al ver que la prensa nos esperaba - Maldita sea - murmure observando que Aono tan solo suspiraba - ¿Qué hacemos? - me pregunto ella, di la vuelta pero me encontre con nuestros guardias, sonreí, esa era una trampa de mi madre - Coloca tu mejor sonrisa - la tome de la mano para continuar con nuestro camino. _

_De inmediato la prensa comenzo a fotrografiarnos dando un delicado seguimiento a que ibamos tomados de la mano pero es que a ninguno de los dos nos convenía que nuestros padres nos regañaran por que si eso sucedía ambos terminaríamos sin un quinto y no solo eso nuestras familias se matarían en una guerra comercial, mire a Aono que se esforzaba por sonreir, era claramente obvio que se estaba esforzando porque a ella no le gustaba que dijeran que eramos pareja, no le gustaba y mucho menos a mi._

_Nos detuvimos frente a varios empleados que nos indicaron donde abordar, aprete más su mano y caminamos por donde nos indicaban, suspire para soltar su mano cuando note que estaba agitada - ¿Has tomado el medicamento? - ella nego con la cabeza y me moleste, tome su bolso - Una botella de agua - una azafata se retiro de inmediato para regresar con esta lo más rápido, le di unas pastillas que ella tomo con sumo cuidado, era como una muñeca de porcelana, en cualquier momento podía romperse._

_Tomamos asiento donde se nos indico, juntos como siempre a pesar de que había más pasajeros que tan solo ocupaban un asiento pero siempre teníamos que sentarnos juntos, la mire y ella tenía una gota de sangre en el labio, tome su mano para que me mirara - ¿Cuánto? - ella abrio los ojos asombrada y nego con la cabeza, justo cuando iba a contestar escuche una risa familiar, maldije por lo bajo cuando a mi acompañante la abrazaron efusivamente - ¡Aono! ¡Teme! - mire al rubio que no soltaba a la pelirroja._

_- Dobe - murmure al ver a mi mejor amigo Uzumaki Naruto, un rubio de ojos azules, piel bronceada y algunas marcas en sus mejillas que podrían verse como bigotes - ¿Te han obligado? - pregunte y él asintió con la cabeza ante la cuestión - Igual a los demás, Ino viene conmigo, los demás estaran allá - ambos asentimos cuando una azafata se acerco para darnos instrucciones antes de que el vuelo comenzara - Gracias - ambos nos colocamos los cinturones de seguridad.  
_

_- ¿Estas mejor? - le pregunte y ella asintió para extraer un libro de su bolso, se lo arrebate en un movimiento rápido y ella trato de quitarlmelo pero desistio cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría, leí el título, sonreí y se lo entregue - Esas son tonterías - le comente y ella me dio un puñetazo en el brazo derecho, la mire con un poco de furia - Cuando te enamores haber si me lo dices - solte una leve risa - En nuestro mundo eso es imposible, estamos destinados a los matrimonios arreglados - comente como si nada._

_Aono no dijo nada tan solo suspiro - ¿Por qué dices eso? - me pregunto varios minutos después y sonreí - ¿Lo has visto de nuevo? ¿Te ha llamado? Se conformo con el dinero que tu familia le dio y solo se fue, aún después de eso crees en el amor, la gente es tan predecible, solo le importa el dinero y la apariencia, te dejo, esta claro que no estamos destinados al amor - la observe con los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas pero no dijo nada tan solo se concentro en el libro._

_Senti que alguien pateaba mi asiento, me levante para decirle algo y me quede helado al observar a Ino que estaba furiosa, no dijo nada y yo tampoco así que solo tome asiento de nuevo para observar por la ventana, mire a la pelirroja, me disculparía más tarde._

* * *

_La ojiluna tomo asiento donde las azafatas le indicaron, su hermana se sento a su lado y observaron a todas las personas que se sentaban en sus asientos, sin duda alguna todas esas personas eran de clase media o de clase baja, la ojilavanda miro por la ventana, el avión estaba a punto de despegar así que se coloco su cinturón de seguridad mientras Hanabi extraía un libro que había llevado para leer durante el viaje - Hermana - poso su vista en ella y su hermana le entrego una paleta así que la tomo.  
_

_Solo deseaban llegar a su destino, deseaba conocer la playa de Atami, donde sus padres se habían enamorado, deseaba conocer ese lugar, sonrió a su hermana que empezaba con su lectura, deseo que alguien se fijara en ella, deseaba tener un tipo de romance durante esas pequeñas vacaciones, eso en verdad que lo deseaba._

* * *

_- ¿Dónde nos hospedaremos? - le pregunte a la pelirroja que cerro el libro - Acepto tus disculpas - la miro un poco agradecido, ella sabía que yo jamás me disculparía con nadie, con absolutamente nadie - En el Hotel Resorpia Atami - contesto ella negando la comida que la azafata nos entregaba, yo tome tan solo un poco de jugo, deseaba descansar más que nada aunque el vuelo arribaría en menos de dos horas después de todo esa playa estaba cerca además de que no estabamos lejos de Okinawa._

_La pelirroja se llevo las manos a la boca alarmandome así que la tome de la mano para que se recostara entre mis piernas pero su ataque de tos se intensifico - ¿Podrían ir al sanitario? Molestan a los demás pasajeros - nos pidio una azafata que al parecer no tenía idea a quienes le estaba hablando - ¿Tiene idea de quién somos? - pregunte en un tono afilado para observar que otra azafata se acercaba - Nuestras disculpas Uchiha-sama, Akasuna-sama - tome a la pelirroja de la mano para ir al sanitario. _

_Cerre la puerta bastante enojado mientras ella vomitaba - Quiero que la despidan - ella no dijo nada, ella no se metía en esos asuntos, la tome de la mano cuando le regreso el color, observe al encargado - Que ella no vuelva a trabajar aquí - señale mientras acomodaba a la pelirroja en mis piernas de nueva cuenta - No le haga caso solo ha sido un malentendido - contesto mi acompañante, al escuchar esas palabras las tres personas salieron despavoridas - ¿Porqué has hecho eso? - pregunte molesto mientras ella suspiraba._

_- Son personas Sasuke - no dije nada más y ella tampoco, la observe con la frente perlada por un poco de sudor, se veía como una muñeca de porcelana, era el tesoro más gran de Japón, sus padres habían fundado las leyes desde hace generaciones y no solo eso el __Akasuna_ Group contaba con sucursales bancarias, hospitales, centros automotrices, sin contar que Aono era alguien dedicada a la alfarería, sus obras de arte eran exhibiciones en todo el mundo, entendía de alguna manera porque mi hermano la amaba.

* * *

_Las hermanas bajaron del avión observando un mapa, se hospedarían en casa de una amiga de su madre, Hanabi se detuvo y choco con alguien provocando que esa persona cayera al suelo - ¡Mocosa estúpida! - grito el hombre tomandola de la mano y alzando una mano - ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! - los tres voltearon a observar a una chica pelirroja que parecía furiosa - Akasuna-sama yo... - no dejo terminar al hombre cuando lo abofeteo, las hermanas no daban crédito a lo que veían. _

_- Estas despedido, Honda-san hazte cargo - un señor alto tomo al tipo y se lo llevo de ahí, la pelirroja les sonrió - Lo siento - saco algo de su bolso y se los extendio, ambas observaron dos barras de chocolate - Gracias - contesto su hermana tomando las barras de chocolate - Debo rime, lamento lo sucedido - Hinata la miro, sin duda alguna era una chica hermosa, parecía modelo, la pelirroja viro la vista para sonreir y hacerle una señal después se retiro, Hinata estiro el cuello pero no logro ver a nadie._

_- Vamos - tomo a su hermana de la mano para comenzar a caminar, necesitaban cumplir su promesa cuanto antes, sin embargo, no se fijo y choco con alguien, casi se cae pero su hermana la sostuvo y abrio los ojos asombrada al ver a un chico que parecía modelo frente a ella._

* * *

_Aono parecía estar haciendo una obra de caridad así que sali del automóvil para observar a las personas que se encontraban en el aeropuerto de alguna manera las envidiaba, eran libres de ir a donde quisieran mientras en mi mundo tenía que serguir órdenes y no solo eso debía conformarse con todo, era obvio que si pedía me lo daban pero incluso eso me sacaba de mis casillas.  
_

_Una persona tropezo conmigo, cuando volteé para reclamarle me quede helado, sus ojos eran cautivantes, eran del color de la luna, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, inesperadamente me cautivo - ¡L-Lo s-siento! - se disculpo de inmediato y yo tan solo pase de ella, no debía dar falsas esperanzas a mi mente que empezo maquinar un romance con ella, volteé para observarla por unos segundos... uno... dos... tres... me he enamorado.  
_

* * *

De alguna manera esos tres segundos cambiaron mi vida, la ame al instante, la razón la desconozco, en ese momento mi corazón se hizo cálido cuando jamás lo había sentido así, esa chica que aún no conocía me devolvio la vida...

* * *

_- Sasuke - escuche que me hablaban así que mire a la pelirroja que señalo algo, observe y maldije, los periodistas no se cansaban de nada, de inmediato me acerque a ella de lo contrario buscarían que miraba y no me convenia que alguien se diera cuenta que miraba a esa chica de ojos lavanda, tome a Aono de la mano y bese su mejilla, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de acciones así que tan solo se quedo quieta, la observe al separarme y la tome de la mano para irnos de allí cuanto antes.  
_

* * *

- Sasuke - miro a la pelirroja que esta frente a mi de la mano de una pequeña niña de cabello azabache y ojos lavanda, de nombre Winry, mi ángel más preciado, mi tesoro más amado al igual que la pelirroja que esta a su lado - Vamos - salgo del coche para caminar hasta donde ella y ayudar a la pelirroja a subir al automóvil cuidando que no se lastime después de todo esta embarazada - Papá - beso la frente de Winry para darle una paleta, es tan parecida a ti Hinata...

* * *

_Ambas hermanas dejaron las maletas en la estancia principal de la casa de la amiga de su madre - Gracias por dejar que nos quedemos aquí - le agradecio Hanabi a la mujer que nego con la cabeza - Gracias a ustedes y perdón - ambas hermanas se miraron no entendiendo a que se refería, sin embargo, cuando iban a preguntar dos hombres aparecieron de la nada y las sujetaron mientras ellas gritaban, no eran tontas, sabían que ellos no eran buenas personas.  
_

_Hinata pateo al tipo que la sostenía en el abdomen para que la soltara mientras Hanabi golpeo al tipo que la sujetaba en la cabeza con su pierna, ambas cayeron al piso tomaron las cenizas de su madre y salieron corriendo de allí - ¡Tras ellas! - alguien grito así que corrieron más rápido, esto solo les pasaba a la gente como ellas, solo las personas pobres tenían mala suerte como ellas, ambas trataban de no caerse de lo contrario estarían perdidas._

* * *

_- Vamos - tome a la pelirroja de la mano para salir del lugar, quería descansar y ya habíamos cumplido nuestro cometido, que mi madre supiera que nos estabamos diviertiendo en esas malditas vacaciones, caminamos hasta donde el auto estaba estacionado y la ayude a abordarlo, ella se acomodo mientras yo encendía el motor - Los demás nos esperan en el hotel - asenti para emprender la marcha, tan solo deseaba descansar, esa cena había sido más larga que las demás.  
_

_Tan solo preguntaban sobre nuestra relación, lo bueno es que ambos nos conocíamos tan bien que no había ningun problema con las respuesta que dabamos, me detuve en un semáforo - ¡Que alguien las detenga! ¡El jefe nos va a matar! - ambos miramos a varios tipos que perseguían a algunas chicas, trate de verlas pero no se veía nada después de todo era de noche, las chicas gritaron - ¡Dios Sasuke las quieren secuestrar! - grito Aono y la mire con una ceja alzada, eso no podía ser cierto._

_Sin embargo, al ver que sujetaban a la que parecía ser la pequeña y gritaba tratando de soltarse en verdad que creí que mi amiga tenía razón, hice varias señas a los guardias para que las ayudaran mientras yo salía del auto, camine a donde los sujetos las sujetaban fuertemente - ¡Hermana, hermana! ¡Hinata! - gritaba la más pequeña, observe a un sujeto sujetar por el cabello a la pequeña, la que parecía ser la mayor se abalanzo contra el tipo pero este la golpeo en la mejilla lanzandola al suelo._

_- ¡H-Hanabi! - grito esta pero al parecer no podía levantarse, mire al tipo con enojo y fui tras ellos pero mis guardias me detuvieron - Nos encargaremos Sasuke-sama - mis guardias con movimientos rápidos acabaron con los tipos así que camine a donde se encontraban las dos chicas, me detuve y me coloque en cuclillas y me quede helado, era la chica del aeropuerto, su mejilla estaba hinchada - G-Gracias - su voz era cautivante - ¿Se encuentran bien? - mire a Aono quien miraba a las chicas con preocupación. _

_- S-Si, gracias - la chica del aeropuerto se levanto con ayuda de su hermana y yo me levante sujetandome de Aono - ¿En verdad estan bien? - insistió mi amiga y ellas de nueva cuenta asintieron, instintivamente me acerque a la mayor y acaricie su mejilla con suavidad - Debemos ir a un hospital - ellas negaron de inmediato - E-Estamos bien, en v-verdad - negue con la cabeza pero ambas se alejaron de nosotras mirando algo con curiosidad, mi acompañante y yo viramos la vista._

_- Honda-san - nuestro guardia se encargaría de los periodistas pero ambos nos dimos cuenta que ya nos habían fotrografiado solo deseé que no hubieran tomado la escena donde yo había acariciado su mejilla de lo contrario estaría muerto - Vamos - Aono tomo de la mano a la hermana mayor con dirección a uno de los autos, les dijo unas palabras y regreso conmigo - Sasuke - asenti con la cabeza para abrazarla, ella de alguna manera entendía en lo que me había metido._

_La abrace asegurandome de que nos tomaran esa fotografía después bese su frente y la tome de la mano para caminar al automóvil, la ayude a subir y nos dispusimos a ir con dirección al hotel._

_Iba tan enfrascado en el tacto de la piel de esa chica que no me fije en un alto - ¡Sasuke! - pise el freno y observe a un tipo de cabello pelirrojo con un tatuaje en la frente, vestía casualmente, él nos miro y abrio los ojos asombrado para sonreir ladinamente, en definitiva ese tipo era un maldito, me quede helado, inmediatamente mire a Aono que estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas... en definitiva esas vacaciones eran una mierda...  
_

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Clases Sociales

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Clases Sociales  
**

_- Gaara - murmuro Aono observando al tipo que se acerco a pasos calmados a su ventanilla, aprete los puños sobre el volante, en verdad que ese tipo era un desgraciado - Aono-chan - alzo su mano pero antes de que la tocara me estire para detenerlo, no permitiría que él pusiera un solo dedo sobre la pelirroja - Ni se te ocurra - le dije demasiado furioso, él solo rió para sonreir ladinamente - Pense que no se llevaban bien, antes siempre discutían - comento el pelirrojo y tan solo mire a mi amiga._

_- Lo siento, tenemos prisa - sin esperar respuesta alguna y sin fijarme si lo atropellaba o algo así emprendí la marcha, Aono iba con la vista baja, maldije en ese momento por habernos encontrado con Sabaku No Gaara, para mi desgracia él había sido el primer amor de mi mejor amiga, la mire de reojo y en verdad que se encontraba demasiado mal, parecía que el tan solo mencionarlo le afectaba sobre manera, no era para menos, después de todo ese pelirrojo la había dejado cuando la familia de ella le ofrecio dinero. _

_Detuve el auto e hice una señal para que el equipo de guardias se adelantara, me desabroche el cinturón y la mire, ella se mordía el labio mientras trataba de no llorar - Deja de ser débil Aono - ella me miro furiosa para salir del automóvil y cerrar la puerta fuertemente - ¡Vete, no te hace bien estar con alguien débil! - grito mientras comenzaba a caminar, sali del auto tomando las llaves para ir detrás de ella y detenerla fuertemente por el brazo - ¡Le estas dando lo que él quiere! - grite preso de la furia._

_- ¡Basta! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste, en nuestro mundo no existe el amor! - grito con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, lo que le había dicho le había afectado aunque no lo había demostrado en su momento - Entra al auto - gruñi tomandola de la mano para jalarla a pesar de sus réplicas, la verdad es que no estaba dispuesto a tener una discusión con ella - ¡Quita tus manos de mi persona! - grito dandome un golpe en la espalda, me enfureci para estrellarla contra el auto escuchando su leve grito._

_- ¡Te calmas! - le dije y fue en ese preciso momento que me di cuenta que ella no estaba bien, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que Gaara tratara de hacerle más daño, tenía miedo de volver a caer en su juego, la atraje para abrazarla dejando que llorara como cuando eramos niños y su familia se había empezado a quebrar, deje que llorara porque antes tiraba sus vasijas al estar enojada o furiosa, deje que llorara y abrace sus miedos, como cuando eramos niños yo la protegería._

* * *

_- Por aquí por favor - ambas hermanas apretaron el paso, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de a donde las llevaban pero solo seguían a los hombres, habían visto que era un gran hotel - Disculpe - su hermana llamo a un hombre que se detuvo - ¿Si señorita? - pregunto el hombre esperando su pregunta - ¿Qué hotel es este? - pregunto Hanabi y el hombre sonrió para negar con la cabeza - Esta es la casa de Uchiha-sama, por aquí por favor - las hermanas se miraron, esa casa no era una casa, era una mansión.  
_

_Era simplemente enorme además no se veía ninguna otra persona, se detuvieron frente a una puerta que fue abierta por los empleados, dentro habían personas con batas blancas, eran doctores, de inmediato las atendieron como reinas, Hinata se estremecio cuando le colocaron una gasa en la mejilla donde había sido golpeada, miro a su pequeña hermana que estaba disfrutando con el masaje que le estaban dando, sin duda alguna su hermana era una joya._

_Sonrió porque le encantaban los mimos de los que eran empleados de los dos jovenes que las habían ayudado, la vida de ellos era sin duda alguna perfecta, deseaba tener una vida así porque los jovenes acaudalados no sufrían nada, su vida era demasiado perfecta en cambio ella quien era pobre debía trabajar, preferiría vivir rodeada de lujos._

* * *

_Cerre la puerta una vez la observe dormitar en la cama, tendría que regresar de nuevo a la habitación porque teníamos que dormir juntos a ordenes de mi madre además estaba furioso porque supuestamente nos hospedaríamos en un hotel y habíamos terminado en una de las propiedades de mi familia, camine con paso calmado a la cocina pero me detuve en la sala y prendi la luz entonces me quede en blanco, en la mesa estaba sentada la chica del aeropuerto.  
_

_Al verme ella empezo a jugar con sus dedos, estaba nerviosa, me causaba risa porque era demasiado inocente - L-Lo siento - se disculpo de inmediato, camine a la cocina - Cuando termines asegurate de ir a dormirte sin hacer ningun ruido, hay una persona valiosa para mi que necesita descansar - dicho esto entre por completo a la cocina donde prepare dos emparedados además de servir dos vasos de leche, ambos necesitabamos cenar de lo contrario no podríamos dormir._

_Al salir de la cocina observe a la chica que se veía demasiado nerviosa, no dije nada tan solo continue mi camino con dirección a la escaleras, camine por los pasillos y suspire antes de entrar a la habitación, la observe sentada en la cama hablando por teléfono - ¿Quieres dejar de darme órdenes? - su voz sonaba demasiado furiosa - No soy mi padre ahora si me disculpas necesito descansar - dicho esto colgo y me miro con una leve sonrisa - ¿Tu madre? - asintió ante mi pregunta._

_- Habra una exposición en un mes, tengo que darme prisa con mis vasijas o estare en problemas - asenti para extenderle un emparedado así que ambos nos dispusimos a cenar, ella comía lentamente mientras yo cenaba cerca de la ventana - ¿Porqué no estamos en el hotel? - me pregunto bebiendo leche poco a poco - Mi madre - fue lo que le conteste mientras observaba la piscina, me quede de piedra al verla sentada jugando con el agua, daba una imagen tierna, era la chica del aeropuerto.  
_

_Al parecer se sentía en su casa, sonreí levemente - Sasuke - de inmediato cerre las cortinas y mire a Aono que estaba detrás de mi - ¿Si? - ella me miro con el ceño fruncido para sonreir - Me dare una ducha - asentí mientras la veía entrar al baño y abri de nueva cuenta las cortinas pero ella ya no estaba, suspire para cerrarlas de nueva cuenta mientras me colocaba la pijama, camine hasta la cama y mire el celular de la pelirroja, detuve mi vista en el osito que tenía atado._

_Sonreí porque no creía que conservara ese regalo de Itachi, destendi la cama y me adentre en esta para acomodarme, lo normal es que me molestara dormir con ella pero jamás pensaría eso porque siempre me daba paz cuando al dormir solo en mi cama no conciliaba el sueño pero toda ella era paz e inexplicablemente esa chica peliazul igual me daba paz y al mismo tiempo calor._

* * *

_Una vez dejo los trastos en la cocina salio con dirección a la piscina que había visto al entrar en esa enorme casa, la observo y era enorme, sonrió para despojarse de sus tenis y sentarse en la orilla, comenzo a jugar con el agua, estaba calientita después de todo era una piscina de una familia acaudalada, podía darse cualquier lujo sin duda alguna, sintio que alguien la miraba así que ladeo un poco la cabeza y observo al chico azabache que entro en la cocina, de pronto alguien se coloco detrás de él.  
_

_Observo a la pelirroja, supuso que ella era la persona valiosa para él que necesitaba dormir, hacían una pareja bonita, envidiaba a esa chica porque tenía todo lo que quería, era de dinero, hermosa, famosa y tenía un novio guapo, sin duda alguna la suerte siempre favorecía a ese tipo de personas en cambio a ella no, odiaba la vida que tenía pero no se quejaba tanto de ella._

* * *

_Ambos despertamos cuando tocaron a nuestra puerta - Uchiha-sama - me levante para observar que ella acomodaba las almohadas y trataba de dormir un poco más - Los padres de Aono-sama estan aquí - mi amiga se levanto impulsado como un resorte - ¿Qué hacemos con las señoritas? - maldije en ese momento para ver que Aono se levantaba rápidamente - Hazte cargo de ellas y date prisa - asenti para verla entrar a prisa a la ducha, siempre sus padres lograban sacarla de sus casillas.  
_

_Sali de la habitación con dirección a donde las chicas se encontraban - Asegurate de que sean como nosotros - mi empleado asintió, no podíamos sacarlas de la casa, se darían cuenta, solo esperaba que dieran la imagen de ser de dinero, entre a prisa a la habitación para caminar con dirección a la otra ducha y bañarme rápidamente, los padres de Aono eran demasiado crueles sobre todo con ella, solo esperaba que no le gritaran porque entonces si que me conocerían. _

* * *

_Salimos de la habitación y tome su mano, ella vestía con un pescador de color blanco además de una blusa strapless color amarilla que se ceñía en su busto, su cabello estaba suelto y ondulado, tenía un anillo de su familia que había pasado de generación en generación, yo vestía con un pantalón de vestir color blanco además de una camisa d eevstir rosa que arremangue hasta el antrebrazo, mi cabello estaba bien peinado y tenía el anillo que caracterizaba a los Uchiha.  
_

_Baje las escaleras con calma al igual que ella y vimos a sus padres sentados esperando nuestra llegada - He notado que hay más personas aquí - fue lo primero que dijo su madre - Son amistades - contesto ella - Deseo conocerlas - hablo su padre e hice una señal para que las trajeran, me quede de piedra al ver que la chica del aeropuerto estaba hermosa, parecía una deidad - U-Un gusto conocerlos - hizo una leve reverencia y note las muecas en los padres de la pelirroja._

_- Aono no debe estar rodeada de tantas personas, perdón si sono molesta pero quiere que abandonen esta casa - la madre de la pelirroja se dirigio a ambas chicas que se miraron entre si - Se iran después madre - contesto la pelirroja jalandome epara continuar con nuestro camino - ¿Has terminado tus vasijas? - pregunto su padre y ella nego con la cabeza - Hazlo pronto, no queremos que seas como tu hermano - como impulsada por algo mi amiga se levanto y los miro con odio._

_- No se atrevan a decir nada de Sasori - gruño molesta y su madre se levanto para caminar a donde ella, le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla, desvíe la vista al ver que la abofeteaba, no debía de inmiscuirme en esos asuntos aunque deseaba hacerlo, dije que me conocerían pero la verdad es que esos no eran mis asuntos y si los hacía míos ambas faamilias se matarían - Te falta un siglo para contestarme de esa manera - la tomo bruscamente del brazo y la sento de nueva cuenta._

_- Terminaras tus vasijas hoy, la exposición se ha adelantado, no saldras de esa habitación hasta que las termines - un empleado la tomo suavemente de la mano para guiarla, me levante pero su padre me mando una mirada furiosa - Uchiha-san lamento decirle esto pero no debe inmiscuirse en estos asuntos - asentí y observe que Aono parecía una muñeca porque su mejilla estaba levemente roja además de que quería llorar, tome asiento de nueva cuenta para escuchar el cerrar de una puerta. _

* * *

_Ambas hermanas se miraron, esa chica había sido golpeada por su madre y su novio no la había defendido, jamás habían pensado que un padre pudiera hacerlo eso a su hija frente a más personas - ¿De qué familia provienen? - pregunto la madre de la pelirroja y cuando iban a contestar el chico azabache se coloco en pie - Honda-san llevalas a su hotel - un empleado se acerco para guiarlas a la salida - Uchiha-san - ambas se detuvieron ante el tono afilado de la mujer que parecía hielo.  
_

_- Aono no esta cómoda con tantas personas a su alrededor, me hare cargo de que termine sus vasijas pero lo hara donde yo diga y lamento si suena descortés pero ambos necesitamos estar juntos, necesito de ella - contesto el azabache y ambas hermanas se sonrojaron cuando dijo lo último pues había sonado a un aspecto carnal, los padres asintieron - Solo queremos que termine sus vasijas, no deseamos que la familia sea avergonzada - el azabache asintió mientras los señores salían de la estancia.  
_

_- Honda llevalas a otra de nuestras casas, no mejor llevalas al hotel donde se hospeda Ino y asegurate de que nadie diga nada - Hinata observo al azabache que camino de prisa donde la pelirroja se encontraba - Por aquí señoritas - ambas hermanas asintieron mientras eran llevadas a la salida, sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar la bofetada al parecer se había equivocado y el mundo de los acaudalados no era perfecto._

* * *

_Entre a donde Aono se encontraba, abri la puerta y la observe en la ventana, camine pero me detuve al observar que había prototios de vasijas en el suelo completamente destruidos, al parecer había sacado toda su furia, pose mi vista en ella, su mano derecha derramaba sangre, corri para darle la vuelta y la abrace mientras ella se aferraba a mi espalda, no me importaba si me llenaba de sangre, no soportaba verla mal, su madre era despiadada y su padre jamás tenía tiempo para ella.  
_

_La tome de la mano para ir con el doctor de la casa quien de inmediato se dispuso a curar su herida - Termina las vasijas - asintió ante lo que dije para levantarse y tomarme de la mano, no dije nada tan solo deje que me llevara a donde ella quisiera, su exposición necesitaba cinco piezas que serían vistas por todo el mundo, bajamos las escaleras y ella se detuvo frente a una puerta, la abrio y observe una vasija en el centro de la estancia, sin duda alguna era hermosa._

_Esta consistía en ser pequeña y redonda, de color blanco con líneas doradas dibujando su contorno, su abertura y su porción baja, además tenía un tallado de hojas de cerezo, dandole un aire ambiental pero al mismo tiempo llamativo, Aono era la única capaz de crear cosas así - Él dijo que siempre había deseado tener esta mano - levanto su mano izquierda, esa siempre había sido especial pues era su toque personal, miles de artistas hubieran deseado haber nacido con esa mano._

_- Aono - la llame pero ella camino con la vista perdida en la estancia - Me dejo sola, yo sola tuve que cargar con el apellido mientras él solo jugaba, no le importo dejarme sola cuando solo tenía ocho años y lo peor es que sigo defendiendolo - continuo con su camino por la estancia - Aono - la llame de nueva cuenta pero ella no me hizo caso, tomo un martillo, siempre que no le gustaba una obra la rompía de esa manera, decía que así se iban un poco más felices, de una manera limpia._

_Alzo el martillo y corri a donde ella para tomarla por la espalda y apartar el martillo - ¡Aono! - le grito tratando de que me mirara pero ella quería soltarse - ¡Me dejo sola cuando más lo necesitaba, siempre quizo tener mi mano y yo siempre quise ser como él! - trato de quitarme el martillo pero lo lanze fuera de su alcance y la acurruque en mi pecho, ella tan solo se aferro más mientras lloraba, siempre había odiado tener ese don, su hermano Sasori nunca fue muy bueno._

_Cuando su padre empezo de nuevo con sus aventuras de mujeres su familia se desintegro, su madre empezo a dar escándalos, lo curioso es que nunca deseaba darlos y ella los inicio, Aono se quedo sola cuando su madre enfermo, a pesar de que se veía saludable enfermo y ella tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo pues su padre ni siquiera presto atencióna a su familia, su hermano Sasori la dejo y desaparecio, no dejo ni una nota tan solo se fue, Aono tuvo que crecer y hacerse cargo de su familia._

_Con tan solo diez años fue conocida mundialmente al hacer vasijas pues su padre desaparecio de ese mundo, ella sola quedo con todo ese peso y jamás replico, cuando conocio a Gaara se enamoro, sin embargo, él la dejo a cambio de dinero y eso termino con ella, intento destruir sus obras, intento terminar con su mano izquierda, si no hubiera llegado Itachi y yo ese día, lo más seguro es que su mano en verdad hubiera quedado destrozada, llegamos justo cuando se la iba a golpear._

* * *

_El hotel era demasiado grande, bajo por el elevador cuando choco con alguien - L-Lo siento - alzo la vista y se encontro con el dueño de la casa donde se hospedaban - No tienes porque disculparte - este la tomo de la mano para meterse de nuevo al elevador, Hinata estaba demasiado nerviosa, su presencia era demasiado imponente y no solo eso, su mirada era demasiado penetrante a pesar de que no la estaba viendo a ella - G-Gracias por todo lo que han hecho - le dijo ella con una reverencia.  
_

_- Solo te dire una cosa - ella dio la vuelta para observar que este estaba recargado mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados - Nuestras clases sociales son diferentes, no estamos haciendo esto por ser buenas personas quiza Aono si pero yo no, se iran del hotel mañana y no quiero que digan ni una sola palabra - el elevador se detuvo y ella se quedo allí, era verdad que sus clases sociales eran diferentes, ellos eran ricos y ellas eran pobres, ellos tenían todo y ellas no tenían nada.  
_

_Las diferencias eran enormes, suspiro porque tendría que decirle a su hermana que era hora de marcharse, no deseaba quedarse hasta mañana en ese hotel._

* * *

_Abri la puerta de la habitación de mi amigo Naruto - ¡No puedes entrar así! - grito Ino cubriendo su cuerpo con una sábana, al menos ellos dos si parecían una pareja, bueno después de todo lo eran así - ¿Dónde esta? - pregunte y ella señalo la puerta de la cocina, la abri y observe que estaba comiendo algo - Vamos - lo tome del brazo pero este se detuvo al darse un golpe con algo - ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa teme?! - grito furioso mientras yo tan solo suspiraba y los miraba a ambos.  
_

_- Esta mal, nos necesita - como impulsados por algo de inmediato comenzaron a vestirse, sin duda alguna, Aono era nuestra joya más preciada, siempre había estado para nosotros y nosotros siempre estaríamos para ella - ¿Qué ha pasado? - me pregunto Ino y tan solo suspire - Ha intentado acabar con su mano izquierda - ambos abrieron los ojos, observe al rubio golpear una pared del elevador mientras la rubia maldecía - ¿Porqué? - me pregunto Naruto y yo tan solo suspire - Sus padres - ambos gruñeron. _

_- Me entere de que vio a Gaara - comento Ino y asentí, odiaba a ese tipo - Mi equipo se encargara de que no de con ella - les comente y más o menos se relajaron, abordamos el auto que nos llevaría a mi casa, mire el hotel y las vi salir con una maleta mientras veían lo que parecía ser un mapa, esa chica llamada Hinata sin duda alguna era una cabezota, sin embargo, así las cosas estaban bien, las clases sociales siempre iban a estar en medio de todo y odiaba tener quebraderos de cabeza._

* * *

_La pelirroja miro por la ventana de su habitación, era una prisión, sono su celular así que camino a su mesa y lo tomo, era un número desconocido pero aún así contesto - Hola pequeña - se quedo de piedra cuando escucho esa voz, trago duro, no pensaba demostrar que estaba nerviosa - ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto como si nada para escuchar su risa - Tu mami no me ha depositado, dile que lo haga pronto necesito dinero para mi novia, ya sabes me gusta ser detallista - no soporto más y colgo el teléfono.  
_

_Miro la pantalla y lo avento a la pared observando como este se destrozaba por completo, sintio las lágrimas a punto de brotar así que salio de la habitación con dirección a donde se encontraba la vasija, las otras tres llegarían mañana pero solo faltaba uno que ni siquiera había terminado, entro en esta y la miro, siempre había odiado su don, desde que su hermano se había marchado había odiado su habilidad para hacer vasijas, siempre se había odiado a si misma._

_Miro la obra de arte y levanto el martillo pero justo cuando iba a golpearla sintio que alguien la tacleaba provocando que el martillo cayera al suelo mientras alguien sujetaba sus brazos - Ni se te ocurra - abrio los ojos al observar a Sasuke que respiraba agitadamente, no se contuvo y lloro, siempre había sido demasiado sensible pero no importaba porque él así la quería._

* * *

_Suspire cuando escuche que estaba llorando de nueva cuenta, recorde a la tal Hinata, estaba estresado y tenía que cuidar de Aono, por supuesto que no me molestaba es solo que me arrepentía de haberle dicho que nuestras clases sociales eran diferentes, no mentía, después de todo ella no tenía ni donde caerse muerto y yo era demasiado poderoso, es decir, mi familia lo era pero algún día yo heredaría todo ese emporio y la verdad es que no deseaba hacerlo, pero era una obligación.  
_

_Siempre había pensado que las clases sociales eran perfectas porque desde la cuna se decidían los líderes y los subordinados, además era un tanto estresante pensar en eso porque los acaudalados siempre estaban destinados a contraer matrimonios arreglados y los pobres aún tenían la decisión en sus manos, por eso envidiaba a esa chica porque ella decidía que quería hacer con su vida mientras que nosotros no teníamos esa oportunidad._

_Levante con cuidado a la pelirroja para pasar de los rubios que estaban en la sala, ella tenía que descansar, después le diría unas cuantas cosas - Ahora vuelvo - les dije a los dos rubios y asintieron observando con preocupación a la pelirroja que iba medio dormida, siempre había pensado que Aono era única y en ese momento lo confirme porque su aroma nadie lo tendría, ella olía a fresas con crema y la chica del aeropuerto a lavanda._

_Fue en ese momento que me detuve, no podía estar pensando en alguien de bajos recursos pero es que de alguna manera deseaba aspirar ese aroma más de cerca... maldita sea, definitivamente sentía algo por esa chica, no sabía si era amor porque no habíamos cruzado demasiadas palabras pero sentía una conexión entre ambos... sin embargo, seguía pensando en las clases sociales porque si llegaba haber algo entre esa chica y yo la clase social de ambos interferiría sin ningun miramiento, ambos lo sabíamos... _

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Familia

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Familia  
**

_- La deje durmiendo - les dije a los dos rubios que se levantaron mientras yo entraba a la sala - Nos ha dado un susto - dijo Ino mientras tomaba asiento de nueva cuenta - Lo que me preocupa es su exposición - señalo Naruto bebiendo un vaso de agua, en eso tenía razón, según sabía ni siquiera había empezado la quinta vasija, seguro que le costaría demasiado hacer esa vasija después de todo el apellido de su familia residía en ella - Hay algo que tengo que decirles - tanto su novia como yo miramos al rubio que tenía una expresión seria.  
_

_Jamás lo había visto con ella, muy pocas veces se tomaba en serio las cosas - ¿Es algo malo? - pregunto su novia y él nego con la cabeza - Mi equipo de seguridad ha estado buscando a Sasori desde que se marcho y la dejo sola, la verdad es que hasta yo pense que jamás darían con él pero hace dos semanas dieron con su paradero - como impulsado por algo me levante, no permitiría que él le volviera a hacer daño, era su propio hermana y le había hecho demasiado daño, mi deber era protegerla._

_- ¿Dónde esta? - pregunto Ino seriamente - Para nuestra desgracia esta aquí - ambos abrimos los ojos, de alguna manera teníamos que asegurarnos de que ella no se encontrara con él, de lo contrario ella saldría herida y no ibamos a permitir eso - Asegurate de que jamás nos encontremos con él - le pedi a mi amigo que asintió con la cabeza, por supuesto que se encargaría de que jamás nos encontraramos con Sasori, solo quedaba que el destino pensara lo mismo que nosotros._

_Sin embargo, quiza no podía ser así o quiza si podía ayudarnos, dependíamos totalmente de las casualidades de la vida para nuestra desgracia._

* * *

_Llevaban caminando como tres horas y no encontraban un pequeño hotel que no cobraba demasiado, sabían la dirección pero en verdad que no daban con ella, Hanabi se detuvo para beber un poco de agua, le dolían las piernas pues vaya que habían caminado la mayor parte del día además estaba enojada por lo que le había dicho su hermana sobre el azabache que las había ayudado - Hermana - llamo a la mayor que se detuvo con la maleta mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente, estaban cansadas.  
_

_- ¿Porqué el chico te dijo eso? - pregunto mientras se hacían a un lado pues por esa calle pasaban demasiados autos - T-Tiene razón Hanabi, no somos de clases sociales iguales además él no nos ayudo sino la chica pelirroja, su novia nos ayudo - aseguro Hinata indicandole que debían continuar, después de todo tenían que dormir en un lugar y la calle no era una opción - ¿Te gusto el chico hermana? - la mayor de las dos dio un respingo al escuchar esa pregunta, era imposible. _

_- P-Por supuesto que no - le contesto a su hermana menos apresurando el paso, tan solo deseaba descansar, además no le había gustado el chico, era imposible que alguien tan engreído como él le gustara a ella, no era su tipo en definitiva, era demasiado engreído como para que le pudiera gustar ni siquiera le había llamado la atención._

* * *

_Entreabri la puerta y observe que Aono trataba de levantarse de la cama con cuidado, la observe colocarse las pantuflas pero irremediablemente cayo al suelo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, suspire un poco - Deberías de esperar a que este contigo - ella alzo la vista para encontrarse conmigo con una una bandeja entre mis manos con varios alimentos - No tengo apetito - me dijo Aono tratando de levantarse pero al parecer sus piernas no respondían.  
_

_- Que pena porque pienso obligarte a que comas - le conteste dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa para caminar a donde ella y tomarla entre mis brazos, la deposite en la cama de nueva cuenta - Toma - le extendí un vaso de leche que ella comenzo a beber de poco en poco - Naruto e Ino estaban demasiado preocupados por ti, antes de dar un espectáculo deberías de asegurarte de que nadie te viera - señale cerrando la ventana, quiza había sido demasiado duro pero era la realidad._

_- Gaara me hablo por teléfono - me contesto la pelirroja, de alguna manera sabía que trataba de excusarse por la escena, sin embargo, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que ni ella misma estaba segura de su respuesta - ¿Y qué? Te repito de nueva cuenta le estas dando lo que quiere, si tú lo quieres hacer es tu problema pero le prometi a tus padres que tendrías que terminar con tus vasijas, es mi obligación que lo cumplas - le contesto algo enojado mientras ella dejaba el vaso en la mesa._

_- Siempre has odiado parecerte a tu familia y el como te estas comportando hoy dice lo contrario, eres igual a Itachi, a tu padre y cada vez más te pareces a tu madre Sasuke - me contesto ella colocandose las pantuflas para caminar con dirección a la puerta, al pasar por mi lado la detuve por la mano para que me mirara - Jamás vuelvas a decir eso - señale enojado y ella tan solo sonrió para soltarse de mi agarre - Entonces no me des razones para que te lo diga de nuevo - dicho esto la observe salir por la puerta.  
_

_Camine a la cama y me deje caer sobre esta, me dolía demasiado la cabeza además de que ella tenía razón, me estaba pareciendo más a mi madre y era lo que menos deseaba, de alguna manera el haberle dicho esas cosas a la chica del aeropuerto me estaba afectando más de lo que deseaba, sin embargo, era un Uchiha y debía comportarme como tal._

* * *

_Ambas hermanas se dejaron caer en las camas del hotel, después de escuchar las indicaciones de un policía habían sido capaces de llegar a su destino, Hinata se acomodo en su cama con suavidad, la verdad es que le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo y no solo eso pues tenía demasiado apetito ya que no habían comido nada desde que habían dejado el hotel, no tenían tanto dinero y todavía tenían que ir a la playa para dejar las cenizas de su madre, ese era su principal objetivo.  
_

_- Hermana, tengo hambre - le dijo Hanabi mientras la veían con verdadera cara de que si no comía algo moriría - No tenemos tanto dinero Hanabi - le contesto ella con una leve sonrisa y su hermana asintió para cerrar los ojos, apreto los puños, odiaba sentirse de esa manera, su deber como hermana mayor era cuidar a su hermana menor pero ni siquiera de eso era capaz, se levanto de la cama y con pasos calmados salio de la habitación, había una tienda cerca, vería que comprar con el poco dinero que les quedaba._

* * *

_- Saldre unos momentos - le dije a Aono que estaba dentro de una habitación, lo más seguro que haciendo su última obra maestra - Ten cuidado - me contesto desde adentro - Claro - conteste caminando a la puerta, me encontre con el equipo de guardias pero negue con la cabeza, quería salir yo solo, sin la necesidad de ser cudidado por alguien más - Como ordene Sasuke-sama - asentí para caminar a mi auto y subir en este, sin embargo, me detuve al ver que la cortina de la habitación donde la pelirroja estaba no se encontraba cerrada.  
_

_Sentí unas ganas tremendas de bajarme y observarla hacer su trabajo, eso siempre me daba paz pero pise el acelerador, lo mejor era dejarla sola además necesitaba distraerme, sali totalmente de la casa y anduve por las calles cerca de la casa, cuando era niño me encantaba venir de viaje aquí pero con el tiempo mi familia se desintegro y siempre pasaba las vacaciones en casa de Aono, eramos amigos después de todo, ella siempre me consolaba cuando lloraba por las noches._

_Siempre ella era la que me cuidaba de alguna manera era mi deber cuidarla ahora que ella se encontraba sola, detuve el auto cuando observe a la chica del aeropuerto salir de una tienda, se veía cansada además de que estaba contando lo que parecía ser dinero, senti un nudo en la garganta, seguro era culpa mía el que ella estuviera haciendo eso, di la vuelta y pegue el auto cerca de la acera llamando su atención, al verme abrio los ojos asombrada para hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza._

_- ¿Dónde se estan quedando? - no era mi problema pero sentía que debía ayudarla - E-En un hotel c-cercano - me contesto ella visiblemente nerviosa, sonreí al verla de esa manera - Sube - la llevaría al menos para ver en donde estaban y en que condiciones - N-No es necesario - dijo ella y sonreí para negar con la cabeza - Vamos, no soy la clase de persona que insiste - ella sonrió para rodear el auto así que subio y de acuerdo a sus indicaciones comenze a manejar._

* * *

_Estaba demasiado nerviosa, el chico de la casa enorme la estaba llevando a donde se estaban hospedando - ¿Aquí? - pregunto él señalando un hotel deprimente, asintió con la cabeza para bajar del auto y rodearlo - G-Gracias - le dijo ella comenzando a caminar a la entrada del hotel pero escucho el claxón del auto del chico así que detuvo sus pasos - Trae a tu hermana, se quedaran en mi casa - abrio los ojos ante esas palabras, primero había dicho que tenían que irse del hotel donde se hospedaban.  
_

_Y ahora decía que irían a su casa, sin duda alguna ese chico era bipolar - N-No es necesario - se disculpo ella pero volvio a escuchar el claxón - Vamos - al parecer no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta así que asintió y corrio a donde su hermana, paso de frente de la dependiente que estaba durmiendo mientras el televisor seguía prendido, abrio la puerta de la pequeña habitación y movio a Hanabi quien de inmediato se levanto sobre saltada al parecer pensaba que había pasado algo malo._

_- Toma tus cosas - le dijo a su hermana que la miro no entendiendo a que se refería - ¿Eh? - pregunto observando que su hermana mayor tomaba la pequeña maleta así que no le quedo de otra más que de seguirla, salieron del pequeño hotel y Hanabi se quedo de piedra al ver al mismo chico que de alguna manera las había corrido y al parecer esperaba por ellas - Vamos - su hermana la jalo suavemente para que comenzara a caminar, el chico se bajo del auto para ayudarlas con la maleta._

_Como todo un caballero las ayudo a subir al vehículo para emprender la marcha a quien sabe donde.  
_

* * *

_No tenía ni la mínima idea de que estaba haciendo pero las estaba llevando a su casa, es que simple y sencillamente no podía permitirse el dejarlas en ese hotel de mala muerte, solo esperaba que Aono no se sintiera incomoda porque cuando se encontraba rodeada de demasiadas personas le daba pánico, Sasori le había dejado ese trauma, porque al marcharse ella tuvo que aprender a manejar a los medios de comunicación que estaban acribillando a su familia en televisión nacional.  
_

_Las entrevistas que le hicieron fueron debastadoras, sin embargo, vaya que las contesto con gran destreza pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta adquirio un miedo, yo si me di cuenta por eso desde ese día siempre la tomaba de la mano para que lograra contestar sin ningun miedo, detuve el auto frente a la casa y les ayude a bajar además de darle su maleta a la chica del aeropuerto, entre por la puerta seguida de ellas que parecían un poco más relajadas, no daba tanto miedo._

_Detuve mis pasos al ver salir a Aono de la habitación con un tipo de banda azul en la frente además de su overol azul marino que la cubría de salpicarse de alguno de sus materiales, me miro con una sonrisa y ladeo la cabeza al darse cuenta de que teníamos visitas me miro con el ceño fruncido - Ya las conoces - ella asintió con una sonrisa, entonces me di cuenta de que tenía sangre en el dedo así que saque un pañuelo d emi bolsa para tomar su dedo entre mis manos._

_- Te he dicho que tengas cuidado - ella rió suavemente para apretar más el pañuelo - Las demás vasijas llegaron para darle los últimos toques, ya han sido enviadas de vuelta y estoy haciendo la última, estaras ahí ¿verdad? - jamás me había perdido una de sus exposiciones, era normal que estaría ahí - Lo prometo - le conteste para ver a nuestras invitadas que parecían un poco cohibidas por nuestra plática - Lo siento, Honda-san las llevara a sus habitaciones además de que si necesitan algo solo diganle a él - les comente._

_Mi empleado tomo la pequeña maleta para guiarlas a su nueva habitación, la observe subir la escalera y me senti completo, siempre había deseado formar una familia y de alguna manera mi mente deseaba hacerla con esa chica llamada Hinata, mire a Aono que me miraba con una sonrisa - ¿Cuándo es tu exposición? - le pregunto caminando a la cocina seguido de ella - En dos semanas - me contesto la pelirroja tomando asiento para señalar lo que deseaba cenar, siempre hacía yo la cena._

_- Tienes que aprender a cocinar - le señale y ella rió suavemente para negar con la cabeza - Siempre estaras tú - suspire para sonreir levemente y comenzar a preparar la cena, la observe sentada y de verdad que fue en ese momento que me di cuenta porque la quería demasiado, porque era mi mejor amiga._

* * *

_Admiraron la enorme habitación - La de usted es esta señorita - les dijo el hombre señalando una habitación de enfrente refiriéndose a la hermana pequeña que asintió para ir a donde le indicaban así que Hinata se quedo sola, camino a la que parecía ser la ducha y decidio bañarse pero se detuvo en la ventana al observar a la pelirroja dentro de la piscina con un traje de baño mientras el azabache se mantenía de pie con una bermuda y no traía ninguna camisa, se sonrojo al verlo así.  
_

_De alguna manera y tenía que admitirlo le gustaba ese chico pero no deseaba salir lastimada además después de ver a la familia de la pelirroja no quería imaginarse como sería la de ese azabache, en definitiva no deseaba salir lastimada, sus familias eran diferentes, su padre era una buena persona aunque en ocasiones siempre se molestaba por ser como su madre pero hasta ella sabía bien que la amaba, su hermana Hanabi era una excelente persona porque siempre cuidaba de ella.  
_

_Seguramente la familia de ese chico era mala, su madre podría ser como la bruja de los cuentos, su padre como el ogro y si tenía hermanos podría ser que este fuera como el villano de las telenovelas, no deseaba conocer a su familia para nada, se sonrojo al ver que la chica pelirroja abrazaba toda mojada al azabache quien tan solo se quedaba quieto, esa chica estaba demasiado desarrollada._

* * *

_Habíamos salido a nadar mientras la cenaba estaba lista, al final un empleado había terminado preparandola porque Aono se empeñaba en estar conmigo, la observe bajar las escaleras con una bata para tomarme de la mano y guiarme a la piscina, no había podido negarle nada y esta no era una excepción, me solte suavemente del agarre de ella para detenerme en la piscina, la observe quitarse la bata mientras daba media vuelta, necesitaba sentarme un poco en una de las sillas de playa.  
_

_Escuche que Aono se adentraba en el agua así que ladeé la cabeza y al observe nadando, sin duda alguna era una belleza, su cuerpo estaba demasiado desarrollado pero eso la hacía una mujer o al menos casi se estaba haciendo una, di la vuelta cuando senti que ella me abrazaba por la espalda, senti sus pechos sobre mi piel pero no me incomodo, siempre la había visto como una amiga supuse que por eso no me colocaba nervioso o me sonrojaba - Aono - le llame la atención pero ella tan solo hizo un mohín._

_- Anda - me pidio así que no me quedo de otra más que de seguirla y nadar con ella, la observe de espaldas, siempre la había visto como alguien a quien admirar, su presencia era imponente aunque ella se consideraba débil, sin embargo, para mi no era así - Sasuke - pose mi mirada sobre la de ella y observe que se acercaba, me quede quieto mientras ella besaba mi frente - Gracias - le sonreía para tomarla de la mano y conducirla a la piscina, quería nadar con ella como cuando éramos niños._

* * *

_Ambas bajaron a la cocina y se quedaron en blanco al ver a dos chicos frente a ellas, ambos eran famosos modelos y ellas los conocían - Hola, de casulidad saben ¿dónde esta Aono-chan? - pregunto un chico de cabello rubio y profundos ojos verdes, más alto que ellas, su nombre era Akashi Kise de 18 años - ¿Aono-chan? No la llames así, ten más respeto Kise - la vista de las hermanas se centro en un chico de cabello negro y profundos ojos azules, de la misma edad que el primero de tan solo 17 años, de nombre Yamamoto Daiki.  
_

_- Vamos Daiki, no seas así - le contesto el rubio sujetandolo del cuello con una sonrisa - Quitate - señalo su amigo con una venita en el ojo derecho, en ese momento entro la pelirroja de la mano de Sasuke y de inmediato Kise se lanzo a sus brazos - ¡Aono-chan! - se apego a su pecho como niño pequeño - ¿Daiki-san y Kise-san? - pregunto visiblemente sorprendida - ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto el azabache con cara de pocos amigos - Mañana daremos una fiesta y queremos que esten ahí - contesto Kise con una sonrisa._

_- ¿Fiesta? - pregunto la pelirroja y ambos modelos asintieron, Hinata estaba emocionada, miles de chicas desearían estar en su lugar y solo ella era capaz de tener una oportunidad como esta, estaba tan cerca de dos ídolos de Japón - Tus amigas también pueden asistir - hablo el rubio mientras besaba los labios de la pelirroja que se sonrojo de inmediato - ¡Kise! - grito el azabache tomando algo de la mesa - Lo siento - se disculpo este escondiendose detrás de la pelirroja que sonrió levemente._

_- Me alegra verte - le dijo esta revolviendo el cabello de Kise con una sonrisa, el rubio se sonrojo mientras bajaba la vista, en verdad que era un niño pequeño - Te extrañe demasiado - murmuro este sonrojado, Hinata jamás había pensado que alguien tan famoso se comportara de esa manera - Es hora de irnos Kise - señalo su amigo besando la mejilla de la pelirroja y dandole un abrazo al azabache - ¿Estaras allí? - pregunto el rubio y la pelirroja asintió mientras era arrastrado por el pelinegro. _

_- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! ¡Si la vuelves a besar Sasuke te matara! - grito su amigo pelinegro visiblemente furioso - ¡Lo siento Daiki! - se disculpo el rubio meintras lloraba, las hermanas sonrieron ante la escena - ¿Quieres cenar? - voltearon la vista a donde la pareja, ella nego con la cabeza - Quiero descansar - el azabache la tomo de la mano para comenzar a subir las escaleras, sintio envidia de la pelirroja... le gustaba Sasuke._

* * *

_No lograba dormir, ya eran las dos de la mañana y seguía dando vueltas en la cama, me baje de la cama para colocarme las pantuflas cuidando que Aono no se despertara, abri la puerta y camine con dirección a la terraza, era una hermosa noche y con el telescopio que se encontraba allí podría ver las estrellas, abri la puerta de la terraza y me quede de piedra, la chica del aeropuerto estaba cerca del telescopio, esta al verme dio un respingo y se alejo de este.  
_

_- No hay problema - le dije caminando a donde ella, esta retrocedio pero se dio cuenta de que no había a donde más caminar y sonreí, me acerque a paso calmado a donde ella y la acorrale, no tenía ni la mínima idea de que estaba haciendo pero tan solo deseaba probar sus labios, acerque mi mano derecha y con uno de mis dedos delineé el contorno de sus labios, se veían tan apetitosos... me acerque a sus labios y... - Sasuke - me quede piedra, di la vuelta de inmediato y observe a Aono en la puerta... ella nos miro a ambos y deseé que la tierra me tragara._

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews Nikko, en verdad gracias.**


	4. Fiesta

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Fiesta  
**

_ - Sasuke - me quede piedra, di la vuelta de inmediato y observe a Aono en la puerta... ella nos miro a ambos y deseé que la tierra me tragara, la pelirroja tan solo me sonrió levemente - Tenía una pesadilla, es todo - dicho esto dio media vuelta, me quede allí al lado de la chica del aeropuerto que solo miro por donde Aono se había marchado, maldije por lo bajo, comence a correr detrás de la pelirroja, no deseaba lastimarla y lo estaba haciendo, cerre la puerta de la azotea para buscarla con la mirada.  
_

_- ¡Aono! - grite al verla salir de la casa, si ella cruzaba ese límite sabía que era mi fin, corri como loco para observar que se encontraba sentada en la piscina, tome aire pues de verdad que estaba nervioso, me acerque a paso lento y tome asiento junto a ella, la observe ladinamente y note que estaba calmada, lo normal era que me gritara, después de todo su relación con Gaara fue antes de que se anunciara nuestro comprimiso y desde ese momento ella me era fiel y yo estuve a punto de serle infiel._

_- Es bonita - la mire y note que me miraba con franqueza - ¿Quién? - pregunte para escuchar su suave risa - Hinata-san es bonita - aseguro para colocarse de pie, la detuve por la mano y ella se solto de mi agarre para continuar con su camino, me levante pero ella se detuvo en el marco de la puerta así que me detuve - ¿Aono? - la observe alzar las manos para ladear la cabeza - Solo te dire una cosa - su voz se torno seria, siempre cuando decía cosas importantes su voz sonaba seria.  
_

_- ¿Eh? - note que su mirada se había helado levemente - Jamás te he engañado al menos en lo que respecta a nuestro compriso, si tú quieres hacerlo adelante, sin embargo, solo te dire que al menos respetes mi presencia, no soy la clase de persona que soporta mucho, Gaara me cansara y entonces vera quien soy en realidad, te recomiendo que reflexiones Sasuke, dormire en otra habitación, buenas noches - dicho esto continuo con su camino, solo me quede allí observandola partir._

_Sono mi celular así que lo extraje para contestar mientras me llevaba una mano a la frente - ¿Qué? - le pregunte a Naruto - Sasori ha dado con ella - me quede helado al escuchar esas palabras - Sasuke-sama alguien busca a Aono-sama - di la vuelta para observar a un guardia de seguridad - Esta aquí - le dije a mi amigo rubio para colgar - Que no entre - le pedi a mi empleado - Demasiado tarde Sasuke - mire a Sasori que se veía de lo más normal mientras estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta._

_- Vete - gruñi para observar que él negaba con la cabeza - Largo - ladeé la cabeza para observar a la pelirroja detrás de su hermano, Sasori dio media vuelta para observarla - Pequeña - este se acerco para revolverle el cabello pero ella lo aparto de un manotazo - No me toques y vete - le dijo ella para dar la vuelta pero se detuvo al escuchar el suspiro de su hermano - Lo siento - camine hasta donde ellos para observar que Aono sonreía y ladeaba la cabeza observando a su hermano._

_- Sigue jugando, el apellido lo llevo yo, corre, tus amigos te esperan, sigue con tu juego hermano - dicho esto continuo con su camino, el pelirrojo no la detuvo tan solo la observo seguir su camino - Ya la escuchaste - le dije a este que nego con la cabeza - Volvere, deseo que me perdone - comenzo a caminar con dirección a la salida, maldije levemente para subir de prisa las escaleras, no debía quedarme aquí, detuve mis pasos al observar a la chica del aeropuerto frente a Aono._

_Trague duro - L-Lo siento, m-mi hermana y yo nos m-marcharemos - cuando dijo eso senti miedo, un miedo atroz porque quiza no volvería a verla - Sasuke te trajo aquí, eres su invitada no mía, permiso - paso al lado de ella y yo camine a donde la ojilavanda - Te quedas - le dije a la ojilavanda y camine tras Aono que antes de cerrar la puerta se detuvo para mirarme - Aono - ella nego con la cabeza - Quiero descansar, te dije que tenía pesadillas - señalo y justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta la detuve con mi mano._

_- Duerme conmigo, es mi deber protegerte - abrio la puerta y pase, sabía que de alguna manera era yo quien la buscaba, es que simple y sencillamente no podía permitir que nuestra amistad se desvaneciera, sin embargo, sabía que era ella quien tambien me necesitaba, ambos nos necesitabamos, siempre era ella quien se disculpaba, era mi turno de hacerlo y vaya que me había costado._

* * *

_La ojilavanda observo que el azabache entraba en la habitación donde la pelirroja y se sintio fatal, su novia estaba enfadada, sin embargo, ella estaba un poco triste porque el azabache se había ido en busca de esta, de verdad que le gustaba, al parecer en verdad eran una pareja linda, entonces no entendía porque este se empeñaba en que se quedara en su casa, tanta lástima le daba porque la verdad es que no deseaba darla, además su hermana en verdad quería estar en esa casa, solo por ella lo haría.  
_

_Dio media vuelta con dirección a su habitación, trataría de descansar un poco porque la verdad estaba cansada, tan solo quería estar en paz, detuvo sus pasos al escuchar que algo se caía en la habitación donde el azabache se encontraba, sintio curiosidad así que camino hasta esta y suspiro levemente para escuchar, no es que fuera metiche tan solo tenía curiosidad de saber que sucedía - Te quiero - esas palabras las murmuro el azabache y sintio que su corazón se resquebrajaba. _

_Regreso sobre sus pasos, ahora si de verdad quería dormir demasiado._

* * *

_Ella me miraba con enojo, ella quería descansar y yo al parecer quería hablar pero no sabía por donde empezar - Sasuke - llamo mi atención la pelirroja y yo tan solo pose su mirada en esta - Aono, de verdad lo siento - me disculpe y ella tan solo nego con la cabeza - Hagamos de cuenta que no sucedio nada - me pidio ella pero negue con la cabeza, teníamos que arreglar esto tarde o temprano y la verdad es que deseaba hacerlo cuanto antes, la pelirroja camino hasta la mesa que se encontraba la lado de la cama.  
_

_La vi tomar un vaso de agua pero ella se sostuvo de la pared y el vaso cayo al suelo, me levante de inmediato para ayudarla, ella cayo al suelo pero antes de eso la sostuve por la cintura - Aono - la llame pero ella nego con la cabeza - Me duele la cabeza - contesto esta tratando de levantarse, sin embargo, al parecer no podía - ¿Qué tienes? - pregunte presa de un miedo horrible de perderla - Nada - me contesto ella pero la abraze - Te quiero - murmure suavemente para besar su mejilla. _

_- No hagas eso - me pidio y la observe no entendiendo a que se refería - ¿Qué? - ella se mordio el labio y nego con la cabeza pero la tome del mentón, tenía que decirme que le molestaba - No hagas que me enamore de ti - pidio mientras apretaba los puños, abri los ojos asombrado ante su declaración, me levante chocando con algo, tenía miedo así que sali de la habitación a grandes prisas, me estaba ahogando allí adentro, no la mire tan solo sali a prisa de esa habitación._

* * *

_No podía dormir así que me levante para ir a la azotea y ella estaba allí, era como si algo nos quisiera ver juntos, a paso seguro me acercque a esta que parecía querer salir huyendo, sin embargo, no se lo permiti, la tome suavemente de la cintura y la bese, no me intereso nada, no me intereso si Aono llegaba como antes, tan solo quería sentir los labios de ella, eran deliciosos, tenían una textura suave y al mismo tiempo dura, intensifique el beso al pedir permiso para entrar en su boca por completo.  
_

_Ella timidamente me respondio y sonreí internamente para acorrarla entre la pared y mi cuerpo, deslize mis manos por su cintura mientras jugueteaba con su lengua, fue en ese momento que me separe, estaba atravesando una barrera que jamás había traspasado, la mire con una leve sonrisa para besarla de nueva cuenta y dar media vuelta, estaba siendo imprudente y no podía permitir eso. _

_Cerre la puerta de la azotea para caminar rumbo a mi habitación pero observe al empleado que venía corriendo hacía mi - Sasuke-sama - trataba de regular su respiración - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunte y este me miro con miedo - Aono-sama se ha ido de la casa, tratamos de detenerla pero tan solo salio manejando aceleradamente - senti un miedo horrible, si ella no volvía estaba muerto, entre a mi habitación para tomar un suéter y tome las llaves de mi auto, tenía que ir tras ella cuanto antes._

* * *

_La pelirroja se encontraba estacionada frente a la casa de Kise, se sentía morir, había arruinado su relación con el azabache, jamás debio de decir eso pero ya era inevitable regresar el tiempo, bajo del auto con su maleta, le dolía la muñeca izquierda, se había lastimado al tratar de subir la maleta, lo que realmente importaba era curarla cuanto antes de lo contrario estaría en grandes problemas con sus padres, no deseaba escuchar sus quejas, no deseaba sentirse humillada por su madre.  
_

_- ¿Aono? - Kise se sorprendio al verla allí, la pelirroja tan solo se lanzo a sus brazos mientras caía al suelo de rodillas, el rubio tan solo la abrazo y observo su muñeca izquierda, estaba levemente hinchada - Vamos, mi médico te revisara - la sostuvo pero prefirio cargarla entre sus brazos para tomar la maleta con su otra mano, cerro la puerta de su casa y llamo a su médico por medio del celular, deposito a la pelirroja en un sofá con cuidado mientras esperaba que su médico llegara._

_- ¿Qué sucedio? - pregunto este y ella tan solo se abrazo a sus rodillas, el rubio tomo sus manos entre las suyas - M-Me odia, Sasuke me odia - contesto esta mientras varias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, Kise tan solo la abrazo dejando que ella llorara, no sabía que sentía por el azabache pero no le gustaba verla de una manera tan débil, eso no iba con ella y no deseaba verla sufrir, eso simplemente le rompía el corazón._

_El médico llego rápidamente para analizar su muñeca, no tenía nada malo, tan solo una leve hinchazón que vendo con sumo cuidado, esa mano valía oro y no quería ser él por quien dejara la alfarería, el médico salio después de dejar a la paciente y de que pagaran sus honorarios, el rubio la tomo entre sus brazos para cargarla pero en ese momento sono el timbre ella de inmediato temblo, ambos sabían de quien se trataba - Tranquila - la deposito de nueva cuenta en el sofá para dirigirse a la puerta._

_Abrio la misma y observo al azabache que venía en pijama, al parecer en verdad estaba preocupado por ella - ¿Dónde esta? - pregunto este tratando de entrar a la casa pero el rubio no se lo permitio - Sasuke, ella no quiere verte - señalo este pero el azabache lo hizo a un lado con un empujón y camino con dirección a la sala, la observo abrazada a sus rodillas y algo se le removio en el estómago - Vamos - la iba a tomar de la mano pero se detuvo al verla vendada, miro a Kise quien tan solo suspiro._

* * *

_Me encontraba frente a la pelirroja que tenía la muñeca izquierda vendada, la mire esperando una respuesta pero al parecer ella no me diría nada - Aono - la mire tratando de que me mirara pero al parecer no lo haría - Vete - me pidio y negue con la cabeza - Por favor - le pedi y ella volteo la cabeza, no quería verme en definitiva - Estare en tu habitación Kise, no quiero tener pesadillas - la observe levantarse para comenzar a subir las escaleras pero corri tras ella para detenerla por el hombro._

_- Si tu vas a esa habitación se termina Aono, no me importara romper el compromiso - asegure aunque de alguna manera no quería hacerlo, no deseaba crear una guerra entre familias - Toma mi maleta, volvere a casa mañana, hoy quiero estar con Kise - suspire para asentir y verla subir las escaleras, camine hasta la maleta y la tome, me detuve al lado de Kise - Ni se te ocurra tocarla - le dije y este tan solo sonrió ladinamente para ladear la cabeza y observarme como si nada._

_ - No te lo aseguro Sasuke-kun, conoces la salida - dicho esto comenzo a subir las escaleras y yo con una furia increíble sali de esa casa, mañana mataría a Aono, además me sentía cansado, era de madrugada y tan solo deseaba descansar un poco pero al parecer no podría ser así cortesía de Aono aunque yo también tenía algo de culpa por haber salido de esa habitación como un loco, pero es que era raro que ella pudiera enamorarse de mi, la simple idea me daba pavor.  
_

* * *

_Kise entro en la habitación y la observo con la pijama ya puesta, camino hasta donde ella y la tomo suavemente de la mano para abrazarla, ella coloco sus manos en la espalda de este y dejo que el llanto corriera libremente, el rubio de alguna manera logro tomar asiento en la cama para acostarse colocandola encima de su persona - Kise - ella no quería nada y él lo sabía, sin embargo, la tomo del mentón para besarla, en un movimiento invirtio posiciones y beso su cuello.  
_

_La pelirroja trato de apartarse pero no se lo permitio al asegurar sus piernas para que no se moviera, la pelirroja trato de zafarse pero él tan solo se acomodo entre sus piernas y fue en ese momento en que se separo de ella para caer sobre su pecho con la respiración agitada - Lo siento tanto - se disculpo y ella nego con la cabeza para acariciar su cabello - Shhhhhh tranquilo - pidio esta mientras él lloraba, Kise la amaba, apesar de ser un año mayor que ella era como un niño pequeño._

_Kise siempre la había amado pero ambos tenían deberes con sus familias, él lloro por tratar de hacerla suya, llorando le pidio perdón pero no era necesario, ella lo quería más no lo amaba y él se conformaba con ese cariño, con eso tenía suficiente aunque en algunas ocasiones en verdad deseaba besarla y no se contenía, sabía que a la pelirroja no le incomodaba y a él simplemente le encantaban sus labios._

_La pelirroja se acomodo para que el rubio durmiera entre sus brazos, de esa manera él no se sentiría tan culpable y estaba bien, beso su frente y lo acurruco para que tuviera una linda noche._

* * *

_Me desperte cuando la puerta se abrio y observe a la pelirroja ya sin su venda en la mano izquierda - Aono - me levante a grandes prisas para observar que ella tan solo caminaba hacía la cama, mire el reloj eran las seis de la mañana, había pensado que ella se quedaría con Kise pero al parecer no era así, la observe con la pijama, ella destendio los edredones para acostarse donde le correspondía - Quiero dormir hasta tarde - asentí para observarla darme la espalda, su perdón no sería fácil de conseguirlo.  
_

_Me recoste a su lado para tomarla de la mano suavemente y darle la vuelta, ella trato de resistirse pero no se lo permiti porque la atraje hacía mi para colocar mis manos en su espalda - Lo siento, lo siento - murmure sobre su oído escuchando que ella tan solo suspiraba, me había perdonado pero aún así tenía que hacer meritos con ella de lo contrario estaba simplemente perdido - T-Te perdono - asentí ante sus palabras para abrazarla más fuerte, me sentía cansado extrañamente._

_Acomode mi mentón en el hueco de su cuello para poder dormir mejor, senti su respiración más calmada, se había quedado dormida, cuidando el no despertarla me separe levemente para observarla, aún tenía rastros de lágrimas, me acomode nuevamente para dormir con ella._

* * *

_La ojilavanda había observado que la pelirroja había regresado y estaba en la habitación del azabache, se mordio ligeramente el labio, le sería impisible dormir, el beso que este le había dado le había robado el aire, le era imposible no recordarlo y le era aún más imposible el tratar de apartar el calor que este desprendía, era su primer beso y había sido simplemente perfecto, se removio de nueva cuenta para acomodarse con las almohadas, sentía un leve cosquilleo en el vientre.  
_

_Movio la cabeza en señal de negación, no debía enamorarse de este porque tenía novia, pero de verdad que no podía entender el porque este la había besado, le era simplemente imposible el entenderlo, sin embargo, prefería quedarse con ese recuerdo a tratar de olvidarlo, pues en cuanto se acabara su viaje todo quedaría en el recuerdo y no deseaba eso, era lo menos que deseaba, quería quedarse con algo que jamás olvidaría._

* * *

_Abrí poco a poco los ojos, observe a la pelirroja aún dormida pero esta se removio levemente entre mis brazos para abrir poco a poco los ojos, le sonreí levemente para besar su frente - Buenos días - le dije a esta que me sonrió levemente para tratar de levantarse pero no se lo permiti al tomarla suavemente de la mano para que se acostara de nueva cuenta a mi lado, la atraje hacía mi y bese su frente - La fuesta es hoy, si necesitas que te acompañe a un lugar solo dime - le comento separandome de ella.  
_

_- Tan solo quiero que te vistas formalmente - la mire no entendiendo a que se refería - ¿Eh? - se levanto con cuidado al igual que yo, después de todo teníamos que parecer una pareja - A la fiesta de Kise y Daiki, iran nuestros padres - me sostuve de la mesa que se encontraba al lado de la cama observando a la pelirroja que al parecer tampoco estaba tan de acuerdo con esa situación - ¿Kise desea qué esten nuestros padres? - pregunte porque él no era esa clase de persona y ambos lo sabíamos._

_- Se anunciara su compromiso - me contesto la pelirroja caminando al baño, me quede de piedra, Kise en verdad se comprometía pero si hasta yo sabía que amaba a Aono, jamás aceptaría ese compromiso, sin embargo, al parecer ya lo había hecho, suspire para tomar algo de ropa y caminar al otro baño, tenía que ir por un traje cuanto antes, me detuve porque la ojilavanda y su hermana estaban invitadas pero no quería darle problemas a Aono así que me acerque a la puerta de su baño para tocar suavemente._

_- ¿Qué? - me pregunto desde la ducha, el agua aún no corría por lo que me escuchaba a la perfección - También invitaron a mis invitadas y planeo llevarlas si no te molesta... pero si no quieres... - no termine de hablar porque ella abrio la puerta con su bata colocada - Son tus invitadas, si quieres llevarlas adelante, solo respeta mi presencia - dicho esto cerro la puerta en mis narices y maldije, la había hecho enojar de nueva cuenta, camine a mi baño, necesitaba relajarme y el agua caliente ayudaría con ello. _

* * *

_Fui el primero en bajar y me encontre con las dos hermanas desayunando - Mis hombres las llevaran al centro comercial, necesitan un vestido para la noche de hoy, iran a la fiesta - les comente y ellas asintieron un tanto cohibidas, observe a Aono bajando las escaleras para caminar a la puerta - Aono - la llame y ella se detuvo mientras se colocaba un abrigo, al parecer tenía frío - Volvere temprano, necesito terminar la vasija y rodeada de tanta gente no puedo hacerlo - dicho esto abrio la puerta y salio por esta.  
_

_La observe salir y me mordi ligeramente el labio, las dos hermanas me veían con cierta culpa - Esta bien, es tal y como ella ha dicho, no le gusta estar rodeada de gente - les asegure ordenando a una de mis mucamas que me sirviera el desayuno, una mucama traía la ropa de la ducha y observe la bata de Aono... tenía sangre, como impulsado por algo me levante - Espera - la llame y esta se detuvo, camine a paso apresurado para tomar su bata y la observe, de la manga izquierda tenía sangre._

_Trate de buscar en mi mente algo que me diera un indicio pero no recordaba nada, la deje ir y tome mi culelular - Kise - lo llame pero este tan solo bostezo - ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué deseas? - pregunto aún adormilado, bueno seguro que Aono lo había despertado con sus pesadillas - Aono llego sin la venda ¿porqué? - pregunte un tanto alarmado - El médico regreso durante la noche, ella dijo que le dolía demasiado así que le acomodaron el hueso, el médico dijo que no afectaría a su alfaería, si es lo que te preocupa - negue con la cabeza, eso me tenía sin cuidado._

_- Tenía sangre en la muñeca izquierda - le comente a este, se hizo un silencio en la línea que me desespero más de la cuenta - Se corto con un vaso durante la noche, es un arañazo superficial, sin embargo, vomito sangre ayer, no te preocupes le di el medicamento, quiza volvio a vomitar hoy durante la mañana, duermes con ella Sasuke, ¿no te diste cuenta? - esa pregunta me hizo sentir culpable de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, tome mi abrigo y las llaves, di la orden de que las llevaran de compras para salir de prisa en el automóvil._

* * *

_Me detuve en la casa de los Akasuna, baje del auto y abri la puerta de la casa, subi de prisa las escaleras y me detuve frente a su habitación, abri la puerta con cuidado y la observe, se encontraba en medio de la estancia sentada con su uniforme de alfarera, estaba moldeando aún la vasija, su mirada demostraba concentración, sus manos viajaban con movimientos determinados, observe la habitación, habían varias mesas con vasijas balncas pero ninuna tenía algún grabado.  
_

_La volvi a observar de nueva cuenta, se veía tan hermosa concentrada mientras sus manos estaban recargadas en el torno de la arcilla, su mano izquierda estaba dentro de la arcilla moldeandola de acuerdo a sus especificaciones, los nudillos de su mano derecha estaban fuera sujetando las paredes de la arcilla, se veía tan concentrada en su trabajo, inesperadamente se veía más hermosa que nunca, sonreí al verla de esa manera, daba un aire de tranquiladad y desprendía ternura._

_ - Ninguna persona después de verme haciendo esto ha logrado decir que no se ha enamorado de mí - me dijo esta observandome con una leve sonrisa, di un leve respingo al verla mirandome - ¿Quién se ha enamorado? - le pregunte caminando hasta donde ella se encontraba para tomarla de la mano y abrirle la boca, di un suspiro al ver que no tenía rastros de sangre - Fui a ver al médico, dice que aumentara el tratamiento - comento y asentí mientras ella se levantaba de su asiento para quitarse su overol y lavarse las manos. _

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto ladeandola la cabeza - Me preocupabas - asintió para quitarse la banda del cabello y tomar sus llaves - Vamos - camino a la puerta así que la segui, la observe bajar las escaleras y note que no estaba enojada al contrario estaba más calmada de lo normal - Aono - la llame observando que se detenía - Te ves rara - comente observando que ella esperaba a que terminara de hablar - Das un aire de tranquilidad y no solo eso... parece que no te afecta tanto mi presencia - ella sonrió levemente._

_- Me rindo contigo, no me enamorare porque se que tú no podrías amarme, he decidido que solo sere tu amiga y sentire cariño por ti, no me enamorare de ti... voy a rendirme contigo Sasuke - dicho esto dio media vuelta para continuar con su camino y yo me quede tratando de analizar lo que acababa de pasar, minutos después la segui._

* * *

_Finalmente había llegado la noche de la fiesta, me encontraba en la sala esperando a que las damas bajaran, escuche unos pasos así que ladeé la cabeza y observe a la hermana de Hinata en el barandal, era hermosa pero su hermana lo era aún más, su vestido era de Corte A/Princesa con un solo hombro, este era corto pues llegaba a la rodilla en cuanto a longitud, de color chifón con volantes abalorios, sus zapatos eran sin tacón del mismo color que el vestido, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta lateral con un leve moño.  
_

_No tenía tanto maquillaje, se veía linda - M-Mi hermana bajara en un instante - asenti para observar que esta tomaba asiento frente a mi algo cohibida, la siguiente en bajar fue su hermana y como impulsado por algo me coloque en pie al verla, abri los ojos asombrado su v__estido era en tubo, de escote corazón, era corto pues llegaba arriba de las rodillas, de color tafetán, además el vestido tenía volantes faja, dando un aspecto un tanto emplumado en la parte inferior, sus zapatos era de plataforma del mismo color del vestido.  
_

_Su cabello estaba levemente ondulado, se veía simplemente hermoso - Te ves preciosa - le dije y ella sonrió, note el sonrojo en sus mejillas y me fascino, mire mi reloj Aono ya se había tardado más de la cuenta, en eso sono mi celular así que me aleje un poco para contestar y me sorprendi al verl el número de Aono, ambos habíamos regresado a casa, solo que estuve dos horas en la azotea con la chica ojilavanda aunque en completo silencio - ¿Dónde estas Sasuke? - se notaba que estaba moderando su voz._

_- En casa, te estoy esperando - se escuchaba mucho ruido - Te dije hace dos horas que teníamos que llegar antes porque tus padres deseaban hablar con nosotros, estan aquí esperando por su hijo, te vi con ella pero por un momento pense que habías atendido a lo que te dije - dicho esto colgo y de inmediato las tome de la mano para salir de inmediato de la casa, estaba muerto en definitiva._

* * *

_Baje del auto de inmediato con ellas tomadas de la mano y de inmediato miles de fotografos se acercaron a nosotros tomando fotos de los tres juntos - ¿Sasuke-kun, tus hábitos de mujeriego han regresado? - me pregunto alguien pero yo tan solo trate de pasar de ellos - Uchiha-sama, ¿es la misma chica a la que le acaricio la mejilla? - me pregunto una señorita, estaban empujado así que las jale un poco más para pasar de ellos, cuando me detuve en la puerta vi a mi familia pero no encontraba a Aono.  
_

_- Permiso - dijo alguien así que volteé y observe a un camarero con varias copas, instintivamente empuje a la ojilavanda pero esta me tomo de la mano provocando que ambos terminaramos en el suelo pero... termine besandola, los fotografos de inmediato tomaron esa foto, algo en mi no quería separarse de ella - S-Sasuke - de inmediato me separe y los fotografos se hicieron a un lado, observe a Aono mordiendose ligeramente el labio, mire a mi madre y a la de ella furiosas._

_- Le ha roto el corazón - murmuraron varios y de inmediato me levante con la chica que estaba sonrojada y avergonzada, en definitiva estaba odiando esta fiesta, todo me salía mal, al parecer a Dios no le caía bien, note que alguien se acercaba a Aono y la tomaba de la mano - Señores, es mi fiesta de compromiso les pido de la manera más atenta que salgan de aquí, es un lugar privado - era Kise, de inmediato los fotografos salieron de allí, solte las manos de las chicas mientras mi madre caminaba hacía mi._

_- Más te vale que arregles esto - asenti para ver a Aono, se veía hermosa, camine hasta ella y la tome del mentón, Kise ya no estaba, su vestido era Corte A/Princesa, de escote corazón asimétrico, de color gasa en pocas palabras blanco, era un vestido de baile de promoción con cuentas, este dejaba ver sus piernas torneadas, su cabello estaba atado en un moño dejando varios mechones caer por su rostro, sus zapatillas eran de color blanco, era una deidad - Lo siento tanto - ella desvio la mirada.  
_

_Me acerque a ella y pose mis labios, no se movio tan solo se quedo quieta, ambos nos dimos cuenta de los fotografos, al separarme ella sonrió levemente - No te rindas conmigo Aono, no te rindas - ella abrio los ojos asombrada ante esas palabras... no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que estaba haciendo pero no deseaba que ella no quisiera amarme o mejor dicho no deseaba que ella no se atreviera a amarme... estaba siendo egoísta._

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Compromiso

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Compromiso  
**

_ - Quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí en una fecha tan importante para mí - observe a Kise que se encontraba de pie, busque con la mirada a su prometida pero al parecer esta no llegaba aún, no la conocía pero imagine que era alguien hermosa - Muchas felicidades Kise-kun - todo mundo miro a la madre de Aono que le sonreía al rubio - Muchas gracias Akasuna-sama - sonreí levemente, ninguno de los dos se querían pero ante los ojos de la sociedad sacaban la bandera de la paz.  
_

_La madre de Aono no la quería porque siempre trataba de conquistar a esta, Kise era poseedor de una gran fortuna pero a los ojos de la madre de mi prometida no valía la pena porque su carrera de modelo no era algo de gente acaudalada según la señora - Aono - la llame suavemente para que esta me mirara esperando a que hablara, para mi suerte las dos hermanas estaban en nuestra mesa - ¿Quién es la prometida de Kise? - le pregunte en un susurro esperan su respuesta. _

_- No tengo idea, no me ha dicho nada - me contesto esta cerca del oído, eso si era raro porque el rubio no le ocultaba nada a la pelirroja, nos separamos al escuchar algunos murmullos, varias personas se levantaron al parecer alguien había entrado en el recinto, me levante al igual que Aono y la pelirroja abrio los ojos asombrada al ver a esa mujer... era la modelo Tenten, la heredera de la agencia de viajes de Japón, de una aerolínea japonesa, nieta del antiguo presidente de Japón._

_Tenten quien era una castaña que por lo general siempre traía dos chonguitos por decirlo así, sin embargo, en esta ocasión su cabello estaba suelto con un leve arreglo floral, esa chica era la mayor enemiga de Aono, no se querían, se odiaban a muerte - Señores y señoras, les presento a mi prometida Tenten - Kise se veía feliz por su compromis, mi prometida se levanto, estaba furiosa, Kise sufriría un poco, me levante para ir tras ella y note la mirada del rubio y la castaña sobre nosotros. _

* * *

_Sali al balcón, no había nadie pues todos se encontraban en el salón felicitando a los dos por su compromiso, a pesar de que nuestras amistades más cercanas y las revistas especulaban de que Aono y yo estabamos comprometidos, no estaban en lo cierto, no estabas comprometidos oficialmente ante la sociedad pero sabía que eso sería pronto, solo esperaba que para ese entonces la chica del aeropuerto ya no estuviera con nosotros, la observe recargada levemente sobre el barandal, con paso calmado me acerque a donde ella.  
_

_- ¿Tienes frío? - le pregunte y ella nego con la cabeza, por supuesto que no tenía ni la mínima idea de como preguntarle si estaba bien con lo de Kise, ella no sentía nada por él más que cariño y por eso le dolía que este no le dijera nada - Regresa, dejar a tus invitadas no es cortés - comento esta separandose del barandal para caminar más a la derecha, note que buscaba la sombra, extrañamente siempre que quería calmarse salía a tomar aire justo como ahora._

_Me acerque levemente hasta donde ella se encontraba - ¿Es momento de hablar de nosotros? - pregunte mientras me detenía detrás de ella - No hay nada de que hablar, el hecho de que dijeras que no me rindiera contigo es egoísta, no tienes ni la mínima idea de que sientes por mi así que hare de cuenta que no escuche nada, regresa, varios chicos estan devorandola con la mirada - se refería a Hinata sin duda alguna así que camine más a donde ella - Aono - ambos volteamos y encontramos a Kise. _

_- Permiso - me retire al ver que varios chicos se acercaban a las hermanas, no podía permitir que entablaran alguna conversación porque si eso sucedía harían preguntas de su familia y no podía darme el lujo de que se enteraran de la verdad._

* * *

_La pelirroja observo a Kise que estaba como si nada o al menos eso aparentaba - Aono - empezo este y ella lo corto negando con la cabeza - Ella viene, fracamente no me apetece hablar de esto ahora - contesto la pelirroja pasando del rubio - ¿Esto es una caja de regalo? - pregunto Tenten con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa ladina observando a la pelirroja quien le devolvio la sonrisa - Diría que eres tú la caja de regalo, modelito - contesto la pelirroja como si nada pasara._

_- Ha sido una sorpresa el verte aquí Aono, diría yo que nuestros destinos estan entrelazados - opino la castaña observando que la pelirroja pasaba de ella, sin embargo, se detuvo a su lado para no mirarla - Nuestros destinos se enlazaron desde la época de Gaara - hablo Aono comenzando a caminar pero se detuvo al escuchar el silbido de la castaña que seguía de espaldas - ¿Aún lo amas? - la pelirroja rió suavemente para ladear un poco la cabeza - Diría que eres tú quien lo amas, modelito - dicho esto continuo con su avance.  
_

_Oidaba a Tenten porque Gaara lo había engañado con ella, no le había dolido el engaño le había dolido que ese engaño fuera con ella, de todas las posibles amantes tenía que ser la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, Tenten amo a Gaara con todo hasta que él la dejo como si nada, tan solo la uso, ambas se odiaban y harían todo lo posible por no encontrarse nuevamente de lo contrario ardería Troya._

* * *

_Observe a todos los que miraban a las hermanas, no tenía ni idea de como pero los había alejado y en este momento tenía tomada de la cintura a Hinata que tenía un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas lo cual la hacía lucir demasiado tierna, observe a Aono que estaba frente a nosotros - Aono - ella dio media vuelta para observar a su padre, quite la mano de Hinata, nadie más había visto ese agarre, me había encargado de ello - Vamos - la tomo de la mano apartandola de donde me encontraba.  
_

_Me levante como impulsado por algo pero varios guardias se interpusieron en mi camino - A un lado - ellos negaron con la cabeza - Uchiha-sama, son cosas de Akasuna-sama - maldije por lo bajo, tome asiento de nueva cuenta - Hey lindura, ¿cuál es tu nombre? - volteé la vista para observar a un idiota hijo de dos músicos famosos, tome a las hermanas para alejarnos de allí, lo menos que necesitaba eran más dolores de cabeza, detuve mis pasos al observar a Aono salir del sanitario como si nada._

_Su padre hablaba con varios señores, la mamá de ella salio del sanitario y solte las manos de las hermanas, camine a donde ella - Aono - la llame y ella poso su mirada sobre mi, se veía normal, tan solo habían pasado cinco minutos de que su padre se la hubiera llevado - Estare en la casa de mi familia, regresa - dicho esto avanzo con su madre, me parecía algo raro que ella quisiera ir a donde su familia, desvíe la mirada observando los autos del Akasuna Group.  
_

_- Honda - mi empleado acudio al llamado de inmediato - ¿Sucede algo Sasuke-sama? - asentí para tratar de calmarme - ¿Porqué se la llevan? - pregunte y el guardia de seguridad de ambos me miro mientras se colocaba sus lentes negros - Aono-sama tiene una reunión con su abuelo, el presidente de Japón - abri los ojos asombrado ante esa declaración - Sasuke-sama, no se preocupe, me pidieron que fuera por ella durante la noche, la traere a salvo - asenti ante esas palabras._

_Mire a mis acompañantes, tome la mano de Hinata mientras su hermana era invitada por un amigo mío - Ven - la conduje a la pista de baile para comenzar a bailar al ritmo de una balada lenta, sabía que todo mundo me miraba pero me daba igual, tan solo deseaba estar más cerca de ella, los fotografos estaban fuera y no perdían detalle, sin embargo, me aisle del mundo, tan solo estabamos nosotros dos, no me importo Aono ni nada más tan solo ella.  
_

_Acerque mi mejilla a la suya para poder bailar mejor, observe a mi madre furiosa y no me intereso, solamente no deseaba separarme de Hinata._

* * *

_La pelirroja bajo con calma del auto, su madre y su padre seguían en esa fiesta, no estaba nerviosa, sin embargo, estaba demasiado calmada y eso siempre quería decir que tenía miedo, suspiro de nueva cuenta para entrar por la puerta de la gran mansión que se encontraba abierta, busco con la mirada a una mucama y dio un leve respingo cuando vio a su abuelo bajando las escaleras, de inmediato hizo una reverencia escuchando la suave risa del presidente de Japón.  
_

_- No hagas eso, jamás me ha gustado que tú lo hagas - asintió para caminar hasta este y abrazarlo levemente, su abuelo la condujo a su despacho donde la ayudo a tomar asiento como todo un caballero - ¿Qué deseas abuelo? - pregunto esta mientras se despojaba del abrigo que tenía, su abuelo tan solo se llevo una copa de vino a los labios pero no bebio ni una gota de este - Cada día te pareces más a tu abuela - señalo con una suave risa, la pelirroja no rió tan solo espero a que este hablara._

_- Quiero que tu compromiso con Sasuke se anuncie - la pelirroja se levanto como impulsada por algo para colocar sus manos en la mesa y negar con la cabeza - No, de ninguna manera - ella no quería que se anunciara porque eso a él lo destrozaria, no estaba preparado para atarse a una persona, porque al hacerlo él no tendría más que guardarle respeto y ella sabía que el azabache sentía algo por la chica del aeropuerto - No pedi tu opinión, acaso te pregunte - nego con la cabeza ante la mirada afilada de su abuelo._

_- No quiero que se anuncie - pidio la pelirroja y su abuelo se levanto con paso calmado para caminar a la ventana - Eres la heredera del Akasuna Group y como tal respeta mis decisiones, Sasori no lo hizo y huyo como un cobarde, si no respetas esta decisión puedes irte, seras exiliada y me encargare de que las empresas Uchiha vayan a la ruina - ella lo miro de espaldas, su abuelo sin duda alguna era mil veces peor que sus padres juntos, suspiro para apretar los puños y hacer una leve reverencia._

_- Lo que ordene el presidente - contesto ella caminando hasta la puerta - ¿He dicho que puedes marcharte? - pregunta este y ella tan solo se detiene en la perilla de la puerta, no voltea, no hay porque hacerlo, sabe las siguientes palabras de memoria - Comportate como la heredera del Akasuna Gruop y defiende lo que es tuyo - abre la puerta y la cierra con total calma, sabe que su abuelo se ha enterado de Hinata-san, lo sabe a más fondo que ella por eso ha dicho eso._

_Camina con paso calmado por las escaleras, no desea que vea que el miedo se ha apoderado de ella, no lo desea por eso aborda el auto con la calma que siente al hacer sus vasijas, cuando la puerta del auto se cierra y este avanza deja que el suspiro salga de sus labios, lleva las manos a sus brazos y se abraza como una niña pequeña, tiene miedo, demasiado miedo._

* * *

_Me encontraba abrazando a Hinata, no me interesaba si alguien llegaba, ese día no me había interesado nada, ni siquiera la mirada de advertencia de mis padres, me daba lo mismo, recargue mi mentón en su cuello mientras la abrazaba por el vientre, ella se sonrojo y me fascino porque era demasiado inocente, jamás había visto a alguien como ella, en nuestro mundo no se daba la inocencia o el amor verdadero y la verdad es que con ella me gustaba intentar descubrirlo, la volteé y la bese, la bese porque en poco tiempo me había enamorado._

_La bese disfrutando de su calor, la bese arriconandola entre mi cuerpo y la pared mientras aumentaba la intensidad del beso, se escucho el abrir de la puerta y me separe de ella inmediatamente, observe a Aono que estaba como si nada, tan solo dejo algo en la mesa y se retiro, no fui tras ella, ella sabía que quería a Hinata, sabía que le había dicho que no se rindiera pero creo que quiza en ese momento tan solo no deseaba problemas - S-Sasuke-san - la ojilavanda miraba a la puerta y la bese para que olvidara a Aono. _

_- Tranquila - la abrace para seguir besandola porque quería que no se fuera, faltaban dos semanas para que terminaran las vacaciones y el miedo me embargaba porque no quería separarme de ella, la observe marcharse y camine con dirección a la mesa, observe un sobre y lo abri, encontre una invitación al compromiso de Aono y yo, me quede en blanco, eso era imposible, no me habían dicho nada, deje esa invitación allí y camine de prisa a la habitación donde dormíamos, no quería ese compromiso en este momento.  
_

_Si ese compromiso se llevaba a cabo, eso quería decir que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Hinata, nuestro compromisono era oficial, aún tenía una oportunidad, abri la puerta y observe a Aono recostada en la cama, al parecer en verdad estaba cansada - Me niego, hemos jugado demasiado a la pareja perfecta pero aunque no lo creas me he enamorado de ella, no pienso llevar a cabo este compromiso - dije muy seguro de mi mismo observando que la pelirroja se sentaba sobre la cama. _

_Aono se abrazo a sus rodillas mientras enterraba la cabeza en sus piernas - Haz lo que tengas que hacer Sasuke, las vacaciones terminaron, mañana tenemos que regresar a Japón, necesito terminar mi vasija y tienes que ir conmigo, si quieres quedarte hazlo, yo no pienso detenerte, sin embargo, solo espero que no te arrepientas - señalo ella, camine hasta donde estaba y me detuve a su lado - No me arrepentire - dicho esto sali de esa habitación medio azotando la puerta, me habían hecho enojar demasiado rápido. _

* * *

_Desperte en otra habitación, sali de esta y observe a Aono empacando, camine hasta la habitación y tome asiento en la cama mientras ella guardaba algunas cosas en una maleta, la observe detenidamente, había algo raro en ella - ¿Qué te dijo tu abuelo? - pregunte y ella tan solo llamo a una de sus mucamas - Lleva esto, que tengan cuidado - la mucama salio con una pequeña maleta, seguía esperando la respuesta pero la pelirroja tan solo tomo su celular y marco un número._

_- Necesito que la vasija de mi casa sea trasladada, tengan cuidad por favor, gracias - Aono colgo y siguio caminando por la habitación - Aono - la llame un poco irritado y ella me miro como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de cuando había entrado - Ha dicho que no me pregunto si estoy de acuerdo con que se anuncie nuestro compromiso, no puedo con él y además ha dicho que se encargara de que las empresas Uchiha se vayan a la ruina - camino al baño con una pequeña maleta y me quede en blanco.  
_

_Me levante y camine hasta donde ella se encontraba - Ni siquiera has dicho nada - estaba enojado y ella tan solo continuo guardando cosas, la tome fuertemente de la mano derecha para que me mirara - ¿No he dicho nada? Lo siento Sasuke pero incluso yo no puedo con el presidente de Japón, en verdad siento darte tantos problemas, si la amas quedate, no te estoy obligando a que vengas conmigo, haz lo que tengas que hacer, solo no vengas a rogarle a mi abuelo cuando tú familia esta en la ruina - trato de soltarse._

_La tome bruscamente de la mano y la azote en la pared, escuche su quejido pero no me importo en nada - Si tu familia se mete con la mía, se termina nuestra amistad - le dije furioso y ella me miro suplicante - ¡Adelante, hazlo! ¡Quedate aquí, no me interesa lo que hagas! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¡Sé que no me quieres, lo sé muy bien, te has enamorado de ella, quedate! ¡Que nuestras familias se maten, que la de ella este entre ambas y que nuestra amistad termine! - me grito mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas._

_- ¡Tú familia no va a tocar a la mía y mucho menos a la de Hinata! - grite preso de la furia abofeteandola con una furia tremenda, Aono cayo al piso con la mano en la mejilla, la observe y me quede paralizado, de su labio salía un hilillo de sangre, trate de acercarme pero en su mirada había un miedo terrible - A-Aono - antes de que me acercara entraron mis guardias y varias mucamas - Aono-sama - dos de ellas la ayudaron a levantarse para sacarla de la habitación._

_- Sasuke-sama, no preguntare porque lo ha hecho, sus razones tiene, sin embargo, a Aono-sama también debo protegerla, no permitire que la vuelva a tocar, le pido que reflexione lo que ha hecho - Honda salio de inmediato, me quede en el baño observando la mano con la que la había golpeado, en verdad que algo me estaba pasando, jamás la había tocado, ni siquiera me atrevía a pensar en hacerle daño y se lo había hecho._

* * *

_Observe el auto del Akasuna Group irse, ella llevaba hielo en la mejilla, mis maletas estaban en la cama y un auto esperaba por mi, las hermanas estaban en una habitación con sus maletas hechas, decían que no podía marcharse hasta llevar las cenizas de su madre a la playa, aprete los puños, había tomado una decisión, sali de la haitación y aborde un auto. _

_Tenía miedo de lo que vendría después, me daba demasiado pavor pensar en lo que vendría después pero no me arrepentiría de nada, había tomado una decisión y esperaba sus consecuencias._

* * *

_Su vuelo partía en cinco minutos - Akasuna-sama - la pelirroja alzo la vista observando a Honda y asintió, camino delante de este, él no vendría y aún así se había aferrado a que lo haría, su mejilla ya no estaba hinchada y el labio tenía una leve gasa, tomo el tiquet que la aeromosa le extendía y abordo el avión, las puertas se cerraron y apreto los puños, suspiro para romper la invitación al compromiso, todo lazo se había roto al menos así lo pensaba, vendría una guerra entre familias y ella tan solo deseaba estar descansada.  
_

_Apoyo su cabeza y cerro los ojos, el avión despego y varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas... Sasuke estaba con Hinata-san._

* * *

_La observe sentada en la playa, se veía demasiado linda con el cabello atado en una coleta alta, sus mejillas estaban levemente ruborizadas por el calor del día, además de que sus ojos brillaban, las cenizas de su madre habían sido dispersas, mire a su hermana que estaba en la orilla, la observe de nueva cuenta era muy hermosa sin duda alguna además de todo, sus ojos eran cautivantes, tenían algo de especial, sabía que Aono ya no estaba y no me importaba, mi mente estaba pensando en Hinata.  
_

_Era hermosa, note su mirada en mi y le sonreí levemente causando un sonrojo monumental en sus mejillas, me acerque a paso lento a donde ella y la tome de la mano para que vieramos el atardecer, la abrace por la cintura mientras recargaba mi mentón en su cuello, ella no sabían quien era, de alguna manera presentía que me odiaría cuando descubriera quien era, sin embargo, sabía que se daba una idea pero no del todo - Hinata - la llame y ella ladeo la cabeza esperando a que continuara._

_- ¿S-Si? - me pregunto, le di la vuelta y la bese suavemente - Promete que pase lo que pase, no me dejaras, promete que siempre estaras conmigo - le pedi con ojos suplicantes y ella me sonrió levemente - L-Lo prometo - me acerque suavemente y la bese con cuidado, jamás la dejaría ir, no permitiría que nadie me separara de ella, antes muerto que alejarme de ella, sabía que se avecinaba una tormenta pero estaba preparado para ella._

* * *

_El avión aterrizo, tomo su bolso y bajo de este, fue conducida a las escaleras eléctricas y se detuvo al observar a su abuelo frente a ella, todas las personas lo miraban, después de todo era el presidente del país, camino a paso seguro donde este que al verla sola borro la sonrisa de su rostro - Ve a casa - uno de sus empleados la condujo pero se detuvo apenas para escuchar - La empresa Uchiha, quiero que la compres - siguio con su camino y tomo su celular, su madre llamaba._

_- ¿Estás con Sasuke? - pregunto esta mientras abordaba el auto - No - su madre suspiro y ella se acomodo en el asiento - Tu abuelo va a terminar con ellos - asintió, detuvo el auto apenas unos segundos y bajo del auto, camino hasta donde su abuelo y colgo a su madre, después lidiría con ella - Abuelo - este se detuvo ante su llamado esperando a que dijera lo que tenía que decir, se mordio ligeramente el labio y suspiro - M-Me hare cargo del Akasuna Group pero... deja a los Uchiha - su abuelo sonrió levemente._

_- Honda te llevara a casa, mañana empezaras con tu trabajo, además debes hacerte cargo de tu última exposición - asintió para observar a su abuelo marcharse, sabía que su abuelo no quería a los Uchiha, la quería a ella y lo había logrado, había tardado en entenderlo, le había llevado varias veces tratar de entenderlo, sin embargo, estaba segura, dejaría la alfarería pero no dejaría que Sasuke sufriera... cayo al suelo de rodillas mientras varias lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos._

_Su vida era la alfarería, sintio que Honda la abrazaba para intentar levantarla - Aono-sama, de pie, por favor - no podía, le era imposible... había caído en las redes de su abuelo y dudaba poder salir de allí... pero Sasuke lo valía definitivamente.  
_

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer. **


	6. Consecuencias

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Consecuencias  
**

_ Me encontraba con ella en la cama, dormitaba a mi lado, me había costado demasiado decirle que se quedara conmigo y aún más el convencerla, Hinata no era como las demás que saltarían ante esa petición, sin embargo, había sacado fuerzas y se encontraba durmiendo a mi lado, me acerque hacía ella y la abrace, la obseve removerse y sonreí levemente, me acerque hacía ella para acomodarme mejor, parecíamos una pareja, me sorprendi al observar la puerta abrirse, me levante y me quede en blanco. _

_Mi madre me veía con una furia tremenda - Madre - susurre con un poco de miedo observando que ella caminaba a donde estaba y jalaba bruscamente de la mano a la ojilavanda quien gritaba por ese jalón, me levante y antes de que mi madre la abofeteara detuve su mano, coloque a Hinata detrás de mi y sentí que estaba temblando - Aparta - gruño pero negue con la cabeza, no me apartaría, mi deber era protegerla incluso de la mujer que me había dado la vida, la observe darse la vuelta._

_Regreso sobre sus pasos y me abofeteo a mi, escuche el grito ahogado de la ojilavanda, observe a mi madre que estaba furiosa, algo malo debía haber pasado para que ella estuviera así - Termina con tu juego, estas aquí con una cualquiera mientras el Akasuna Group esta aniquilando a la empresa - siseo molesta observando a Hinata que se aferraba a mi espalda, estaba apunto de caerse de todo lo que mi madre estaba diciendo - Te pido que la respetes, es la mujer a la que quiero - mi madre la observo afiladamente._

_- Es una escoria, no sabes lo que es el amor, deberías de estar al pendiente de tu prometida pero aquí estas... con una cualquiera, termina con tu juego y regresa - dicho esto avanzo a la puerta, suspire al verla salir mientras tomaba su mano, mis piernas no respondían haciendome caer por completo, ella me sujeto y yo con un miedo tremendo me escondí en su pecho - Shhhhh, t-tranquilo - susurro, quiza era yo quien debía de estar consolandola después de las palabras de mi madre pero era todo lo contrario._

_- Lo siento, mi madre no es una buena persona - ella rió suavemente ante mi comentario, Aono tenía razón su familia iba a terminar con la mía, me levante pues tenía que ir a verla, tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella, sin embargo, no pensaba alejarme de Hinata, antes muerto que dejarla - Ven conmigo - pedi y ella abrio los ojos asombrada ante mi petición - M-Mi hermana... - no la deje terminar al abrazarla - Ella puede regresar con tu padre, nada les pasara, por favor ven conmigo - suplique mientras la apretaba más._

_- T-Tu madre... - no termino de hablar pero sabía a que se refería - Por favor - me separe para verla y suplicarle con la mirada, ella asintió y entonces me acerque para besarla suavemente, aumente la intensidad del beso mientras la recostaba en el suelo, descendí por su cuello y escuche los gemidos de ella, me separe para rozar sus labios y levantarnos, debíamos marcharnos cuanto antes. _

* * *

_Abordamos el avión, su hermana estaba en otro asiento, ya se le había dicho todo y tan solo abrazo a su hermana ante esa noticia, al parecer estaba demasiado feliz por Hinata, me recoste en su hombro para cerrar los ojos cuando escuche una risa familiar - ¡Teme! - me levante como impulsado por algo ante ese grito, Naruto estaba en el mismo avión que nosotros, busque con la vista y observe a Ino subiendo mientras reía con los demás - ¿Q-Qué hacen aquí? - pregunte un tanto ahogado._

_El rubio me miro con cara de sorpresa al no ver a Aono y al ver a Hinata en su lugar, además de que estabamos tomados de las manos - Regresamos, un gusto conocerte, Uzumaki Naruto - se presento este y Hinata me miro con un poco de miedo - H-Hyuuga H-Hinata - se presento esta con una leve sonrisa, Naruto la miro con una sonrisa amable - Debes ser importante para Sasuke si la pelirroja no esta aquí - señalo él para retirarse y ayudar a Ino, sabía a que se refería pero tan solo suspire al verlo alejarse._

_Naruto era el mejor amigo de la pelirroja, sin embargo, sabía que él estaba feliz de que sus dos mejores amigos estuvieran comprometidos, no iba a prentender ser buena persona con la ojilavanda, eso sería ser hipocrita y él odiaba eso, aprete más la mano de Hinata y nuevamente me recoste en su hombro para cerrar los ojos, tenía demasiado sueño además el hablar con Aono no sería para nada fácil._

* * *

_El avión aterrizo así que con cuidado la removí para que se levantara - Hinata - la llame y ella abrio los ojos levemente para sonreirme tiernamente, la tome de la mano para levantarnos de los asientos, observe a los dos rubios bajar a paso calmado, no hablaría con ellos, avanzamos con su hermana por delante para bajar del avión, observe a uno de mis empleados quien de inmediato tomo las maletas - También las de ella - señale y este las tomo también para subirlas al carrito de inmediato.  
_

_Avanze a paso calmado y observe a todas las personas que esperaban por sus familiares o cualquier persona, me detuve y la abrace levemente mientras la besaba, se separo de mi para abrazar a su hermana quien cerro los ojos y se mordio el labio, al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a las despedidas, sonreí levemente al verlas, se veía que eran demasiado unidas - Cuídate hermana - Hinata asintió y la pequeña me miro, yo tan solo le sonreí, no eran necesarias más palabras, quería que cuidara a su hermana a toda costa. _

_Tome de la mano a Hinata para abordar el auto, tome mi celular mientras ella se acomodaba en el asiento, marque el número de Aono pero esta no contestaba, maldije por lo bajo, al parecer en verdad estaba enojada conmigo, le sonreí a la ojilavanda mientras besaba sus labios suavemente, me acomode en su hombro y suspire, estaba más que cansado - S-Sasuke - me removí un poco dandole a entender que la estaba escuchando - ¿C-Cómo es tu f-familia? - sonreí levemente._

_Lo raro era que apenas conociendonos ella me llamara por mi nombre, sin embargo, me gustaba, me acomode en el asiento mientras miraba por la ventana, ella tarde o temprano sabría quienes eran mi familia, supuse que debía advetirle - Mi madre, es en definitiva, una persona que no conoce la piedad con la gente que se entromete en su camino, no se preocupa por sus hijos tan solo por su fortuna, odia dras ecándolos públicos, es fría en pocas palabras - no la mire pero me daba una idea de que estaba pensando.  
_

_- Mi padre, nunca esta en casa, creo que tiene una amante, nos ha dado siempre lo que necesitamos en vez de su amor, a mi hermano lo trata mejor que a mi, es su orgullo en definitiva, siento que a mi no me quiere, nunca me ha dado palabras de aliento, jamás me ha apoyado en nada - asegure con una leve pizca de dolor, senti que ella tomaba mi mano así que la mire y me encontre con su sonrisa encantadora, a atraje hacía mi y la abrace, sin duda alguna estaba enamorado._

_- Mi hermano es una buena persona supongo, casi nunca esta en casa, ha estudiado en el extranjero, tan solo regreso hace dos meses, lo considero mi ejemplo a seguir, algunas veces siento que quiero ser como él, es una persona a la que valoro demasiado - ella se separo de mi para besarme suavemente, no sabíamos casi nada del otro pero sentía de alguna manera que ella me entendía y que siempre estaría a mi lado, me acomode en sus piernas y ella acaricio mi cabello, cerre mis ojos, estaba cansado. _

* * *

_El auto se estaciono en la casa, baje para ayudarla a ella, su expresión era de total asombro al ver mi casa, la conduje de la mano a la entrada, abri la puerta y como era normal no estaba nadie - Bienvenido Uchiha-sama - me saludo un mayordomo y yo asentí con la cabeza - Llevala a una habitación, es mi huésped - la ojilavanda camino detrás de mi mayordomo mientras buscaba con la vista a mi madre, camine con dirección al despacho y entre sin tocar, observe a mi padre en la computadora.  
_

_- Has regresado - no conteste tan solo lo observe escribir algo, seguro era su trabajo - Alguien viene conmigo - él levanto la vista para levantarse y caminar a la ventana - Es bonita, tú madre se molestara, sobre todo con el asunto del Akasuna Group - camine a un sofá y tome asiento en este, me sentía un poco mareado - ¿Quién es el responsable de ese ataque? - pregunte y observe la sonrisa ladina en el rostro de mi padre quien regreso sobre sus pasos para sentarse en su silla._

_- El presidente de Japón, Aono no esta en el país además de que se ha anunciado que esta sera su última exposión de alfarería porque se dedicara por completo a su grupo empresario - concluyo mi padre mientras tecleaba algunas cosas, me levante y tome mi celular, tenía que hablar con ella a la de ya - Han cambiado todo, su abuelo no dejara que te acerques a ella a menos que ella lo pida, ya sabes, su abuelo la ama demasiado - reí levemente, eso era una mentira del tamaño del mundo. _

_- Si la amara, no le haría esto - asegure visiblemente furioso escuchando la risa de mi padre quien tenía su mirada en mi - Aono no es como cualquier chica de sociedad, ella no puede negarle nada a nadie, su abuelo quiere que se haga fuerte a su madre claro esta, la tendrá en una prisón durante un buen tiempo, creo que cuando la vuelvas a ver no sera ella - aseguro mi padre caminando con dirección a la puerta, tomo la perilla y se detuvo antes de abrirla por completo._

_- Tomaste una decisión, es el turno de sus consecuencias - dicho esto salio y yo me quede allí, se veía tan calmado con el asunto de que el grupo de los Akasuna quisiera nuestra cabeza, la puerta se abrio y observe a mi madre furiosa - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a traer a esa a mi casa?! - grito levantando la mano pero la detuve mientras la veía furioso - Es mi invitada y se queda, aparta - la hice a un lado para salir de esa estancia, no me interesaba si no había sido cortés pero estaba harto con sus reclamos.  
_

_Observe a Hinata que bajaba por las escaleras, la tome de la mano para caminar hasta la puerta - ¡Sasuke! - grito mi madre pero tan solo tome mi abrigo y las llaves de mi auto, cerre la puerta para conducirla hasta el auto, la ayude a subir y emprendi la marcha, ella no dijo nada, no tenía ni idea de a donde iba pero tan solo quería salir de mi casa, lo único que necesitaba estaba a mi lado, solo la necesitaba a ella._

* * *

_Detuve el auto en mi escuela, era mía bueno al menos mis padres eran los fundadores, una escuela para niños acaudalados como yo, la ayude a bajar del auto y la conduje al parque dentro de la escuela, necesitaba aire y la necesitaba a ella, detuve mis pasos en el parque y me sente sobre el pasto, ella me miro confundida así que la tome de la mano para que se sentara a mi lado - Por favor dejame dormir un poco - acomode mi cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras me acariciaba el cabello.  
_

_Cerre los ojos aunque sabría que no iba a dormir, senti la brisa removiendo mis cabellos - S-Sasuke - me llamo Hinata, abri los ojos y la mire, estaba hermosa, la luz de la luna hacía juego con sus ojos, era tarde pero no quería irme - Hinata - la llame y ella me miro, me levante para quedar frente a ella, tome sus manos entre las mías, la quería demasiado, no la amaba pero con el tiempo quería hacerlo porque sentía que una parte de ella me pertenecía así como una parte de mi era de ella._

_- Te quiero a mi lado, no me importa nada solo te quiero a mi lado, el lunes comienzan las clases, ven a mi escuela yo la pagare, tú hermana puede estar también pero ven, te quiero a mi lado - ella abrio los ojos asombrada ante mi petición pero estaba seguro de lo que decía, la quería en mi vida para siempre, ella me sonrió y asintió, era lunes, faltaba una semana para empezar las clases, me acerque suavemente y la bese, apenas un roce porque no deseaba ir más allá, aún no era el momento._

* * *

_Camine a mi habitación observando que mi madre estuviera en sus asuntos, no pensaba permitir que alguien la tocara - Sasuke - coloque mi vista en mi hermano que se veía un poco mal - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunte y él señalo el despacho de mi padre, camine detrás de él hasta entrar en el recinto, observe a mis padres que se veían furiosos - La decisión que has tomado, ha afectado a la familia - señalo mi madre que pensaba caminar a donde me encontraba pero fue detenida por mi padre quien nego con la cabeza.  
_

_- Lo siento por causarles problemas, me encargare de esto - antes de que alguien más dijera esto, la puerta se abrio y observe al abuelo de Aono que me miraba como a una presa - Me alegra que digas eso Uchiha-kun - me quede helado ante su mirada, de inmediato mis familiares hicieron una reverencia y yo hice lo mismo, el abuelo de la pelirroja camino hasta tomar asiento - ¿Pueden dejarnos solos? - pidio y observe la puerta cerrarse, sin duda alguna era un tipo al que tenerle miedo._

_Me sentía cohibido por su presencia, me hacía sentir un pequeño bicho a su lado - Sobre Ao... - con la mirada me pidio que callara y extrañamente no me mando una advertencia - Mi nieta no volvera hasta que cumpla los 18 años, su compromiso se reanudara hasta ese momento - negue con la cabeza, por supuesto que no iba a aceptar eso, de ninguna manera - No pienso hacerlo, no la amo y francamente no deseo hacerlo - señale observando que el señor se levantana y caminaba hacía mi._

_- No te he preguntado, dijiste que querías arreglarlo, es tu oportunidad, mi nieta es lo que más valoro en este mundo, ella hara un sacrificio para que tú estes bien, creo que mínimo le debes lo mismo, tienes dos años, disfruta de esa chiquilla y después alejate o yo mismo me encargare de exililarla de este país - dio la media vuelta pero lo detuve por el brazo para mirarlo furioso - El hecho de que Aono sacrifique algo es su problema no el mío, jamás se lo pedi, yo no me voy a alejar de ella - asegure y él tan solo sonrió._

_- ¿Porqué piensas que tienes opción? Son dos años Uchiha-kun - lo observe salir, sabía que no tocaría a mi familia durante los dos próximos años pero también sabía que pasado ese tiempo todo terminaría, me sostuve de la silla, me dolía demasiado la cabeza, observe entrar por la puerta a mi madre que me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Debo decirle a esa cualquiera que esta fuera de mi casa? - camine hasta donde ella y la tome del antebrazo fuertemente, no me interesaba si era mi madre._

_- Ella se queda aquí punto, dentro de dos años quiza se vaya pero ahora se queda aquí conmigo, si no te gusta ve a arrodillarte ante el abuelo de Aono - dicho esto sali de la estancia para cerrar la puerta, estaba enojado en extremo, camine por las escaleras y en el pasillo con dirección a la izquierda observe a mi padre, su semblante era de seriedad pero había algo más - Puedes decirle cualquier cosa a tu madre pero te agradecería que cuando lo hagas seas conciente de algunas cosas - asentí para verlo retirarse.  
_

_Sabía a que cosas se refería, si hacía enojar a mi madre tarde o temprano ella me devolvería lo que yo le dijera, mi madre era una auténtica víbora, sabía que tarde o temprano me devolvería mis palabras, camine con dirección a mi habitación, me dolía demasiado la cabeza y no solo eso, tenía demasiado sueño, Aono volvería en dos años, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo con Hinata, sin embargo, no quería separarme de ella, la quería demasiado como para dejarla ir, la necesitaba como el aire para vivir, era mi vida si ella se iba moría._

_Me levante de la cama y camine con dirección a la habitación de Hinata, abri la puerta y ella iba saliendo de la ducha, traía una bata, camine hasta donde ella y la abrace, necesitaba de su calor - M-Mi padre e-esta contento con lo d-de la e-escuela, me ha dado s-su p-permiso - sonreí levemente mientras ella colocaba sus manos en mi espalda - A partir de hoy estaras conmigo, no me importa nada más que tú - la tome de la mano para conducirla de la mano a la cama, la hice tomar asiento y me coloque en cuclillas para tomarlas de las manos. _

_- En dos años regresara Aono, su abuelo me ha amenazado, destruira nuestras familias, no quiero perderte, quiero estar contigo por siempre, perdón si soy egoísta pero quiza en dos años esto termine y tengamos que separarnos, perdón pero quiero que te quedes conmigo un día, semanas, meses, años, por favor quedate - suplique mientras me escondía en sus piernas, tenía miedo, demasiado miedo de que ella se alejara de mi, la necesitaba para poder seguir, había tomado una decisión y tenía que vivir con sus consecuencias. _

_- M-Me quedo los d-dos a-años, te q-quiero - sonreí levemente para besarla suavemente en los labios, teníamos dos años para ser felices, lo que viniera después lo aceptaría, sin embargo, lucharía por poder estar con ella, no dejaría que se apartara de mi lado, ella era mi vida._

* * *

_Desperte temprano, era martes, me sente en la cama y mire el reloj, era demasiado temprano, sali de la cama para colocarme las pantuflas y salir de mi habitación, tenía hambre, baje las escaleras con dirección a la cocina, me sorprendía al ver a mi hermano en la estufa, era un experto en la cocina pero mi madre no lo djeaba usar la estufa, al parecer él también se había revelado por decirlo así - Buenos días Itachi - lo salude y él dio un leve respingo para apagar la estufa y servir el desayuno en un plato.  
_

_- Buen día Sasuke - saludo tomando asiento, me indico que hiciera lo mismo y observe que colocaba un plato frente a mi - Es raro que prepares el desayuno - comente observando que él tan solo tomaba asiento - ¿Cuándo vuelve? - suspire para llevarme a la boca un vaso de leche - En dos años según su abuelo, papá dice que cuando vuelva quiza no sera ella, su abuelo es demasiado estricto, aunque no lo creas pienso que sufrira por dejar la alfarería - mi hermano avento sus cubiertos llamando mi atención._

_Sonrió de medio lado, se veía enojado - ¿Crees qué sufrira? Sasuke, ella dejaría todo por ti, sin embargo, tú estas demasiado ocupado pensando en ti mismo que no piensas en ella, Aono sufrira no con la alfarería, odia todo lo que tenga que ver con asuntos empresariales, es como decir que estara tomando veneno durante dos años, su abuelo es una buena persona al menos ella lo piensa así, el Akasuna Group no presisamente tiene solo buenos negocios - mire a mi hermano no entendiendo a que se refería._

_- Algunos de sus negocios son ilegales, ella llevara algunos no dudes de ello, es un territorio hostil, quiza no vuelva cambiada, va a volver cambiada Sasuke, cuando vuelva veras a alguien superficial, egoísta, cruel, manipuladora, esa es la Aono que vendra en dos años hermano, cuando pasen los dos años ¿qué haras?, esa niña de allá arriba sufrira por todo, piensas llevarla a la escuela, bien, sin embargo, todo mundo pensara que es tu juguete y creeran que ni eso es por como es ella - se levanto al igual que ella._

_Paso de mi pero lo detuve por el antebrazo y lo mire directamente - Quiero a Hinata, no pienso huir, tu huíste al dejar que Aono se comprometiera conmigo, ¿crees qué sere como tú?, Aono te quería y tú le rompiste el corazón ese día, fuiste tú qui... - no me dejo terminar al impactar su puño en mi mejilla, lo tome del cuello de la camisa y lo golpeé, en unos momentos estabamos en una pelea, me avento a la pared y yo lo golpeé en la nariz, senti a nuestros guardias separarnos. _

_- ¡¿Qué sabes tú?! - grito preso de la furia tratando de librarse del agarre de los guardias - ¡No fuiste ese día, te espero hasta la noche, fui yo quien fue a consolarla, tú te quedaste con una de tus conquistas! - grite preso de la furia mientras veía a mi hermano apretar los puños, al parecer quería decirme algo pero no se atrevía, observe a mi madre entrar por la puerta junto con mi padre - ¿Sabes porqué no fui? - pregunto con la voz un tanto ahogada, mi madre se llevo las manos a la boca._

_Al parecer había un secreto y yo no estaba enterado - Ese día estaba con una de mis conquistas, no pienso negarlo, Aono me cito y yo iba a ir, llego la hora y justo cuando iba a salir de la casa, aparecio su abuelo, me dijo que no fuera, que ella era para ti, si aparecía nuestra familia quedaría en la ruina, se encargaría de acabar con nosotros, le dije que iría, que la amaba, tomo su celular y me lo dio, lo tome y escuche la voz de papá y los gritos de mamá... estaban secuestrados - abri los ojos asombrado ante esa declaración._

_- No fui y libero a ambos, sabía que ella me odiaría, estaba bien, podría con eso porque tú estarías con ella, con el tiempo note que Aono estaba enamorada de ti y yo me rendí, la he dejado ir, ella no sera la misma, tomaste tu decisión y la respetare pero asume sus consecuencias - el guardia lo solto y tomo el hielo que una mucama le extendía, escuche sus pasos en la escalera, camine con dirección a la habitación de Hinata, abri su puerta y la abrace, me había comportado mal con Itachi. _

_- T-Tranquilo - me dijo mientras varias lágrimas salían de mis ojos, mi hermano la amo como a nadie, me había dado permiso para estar con ella, era un idiota, sin embargo, no me arrepentía porque solo quería a Hinata a mi lado, solo a ella._

* * *

_Estabamos en la cocina desayunando cuando una mucama se acerco - Uchiha-sama, ha llegado esto - tome entre mis manos el sobre, lo abri y me quede asombrado, era una exposición de las ultimas vasijas de Aono, tome la mano de Hinata y me sonrió, la vería por última vez, ella no iría a la escuela durante dos años, la vería hasta la universidad, tenía que despedirme de ella como mínimo, era lo menos que podía hacer._

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. El Secreto De La Vasija

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: El Secreto De La Vasija  
**

_ Me encontraba en la cama, no lograba dormir, me era simplemente imposible dormir, di media vuelta en la cama y no la vi, después de todo ella estaba en otra habitación, sin embargo, la necesitaba, la necesitaba para lograr dormir, me baje de la cama para ir con ella, era indispensable para lograr conciliar el sueño, abrí la puerta de mi habitación pero me detuve al observarla a ella caminando hacía mi, sonreí levemente al saber que ella también me necesitaba para dormir - ¿Hinata? - me hice como que me extrañaba verla despierta.  
_

_- L-Lo s-siento, no l-lograba dormir - me aseguro y la tome de la mano para adentrarnos en nuestra habitación, porque apartir de ese momento ella domiría conmigo sin ninguna duda, caminamos a la cama y nos recostamos sobre esta, me apegue a su pecho como un niño pequeño, no tenía caso seguir pensando en Aono, ella ya no estaría, tan solo pensaba en despedirme de ella durante su exposición, después ella se iría por dos años y esos dos años solo sería feliz con Hinata, la ojilavanda era lo única que necesitaba._

_Nos cubri con los edredones para dormir un poco pues ya era algo tarde y mañana sería un día agitado porque era la exposición de la pelirroja._

* * *

_Despertamos temprano pues alguien tocaba a mi puerta, al parecer mi madre ya se había percatado de que la ojiluna no se encontraba en su habitación, me levante para colocarme la bata y abrir la puerta encontrandome con una mucama - Buen día Uchiha-sama, su madre dice que el desayuno esta listo - asentí para que esta hiciera una reverencia y se marchara, cerre la puerta para ir donde Hinata que aún dormitaba, al parecer en verdad estaba cansada, sin embargo, teníamos que cumplir con las reglas de la casa.  
_

_- Hinata - la movi suavemente para que ella abriera los ojos un tanto adormilada - Es hora de desayunar - asintió mientras se levantaba, la tome de la mano para cerrar la puerta y comenzar a bajar las escaleras, me detuve al escuchar a mi padre aventar algo, aprete un poco más su mano para detenernos en la cocina - El Akasuna Group esta detrás de la sucursal en Cataluña - observe a mi madre gruñir mientras hacía a un lado el plato, al parecer las consecuencias aún estaban detrás de nosotros, sin embargo, tan solo deseaba descansar un poco._

_Tome asiento no sin antes ayudar a sentarse a la ojilavanda, las mucamas nos sirvieron y note la mirada de mi madre en nosotros - Tenemos problemas y ella sigue en casa, así no nos dejara en paz ese anciano - deje los cubiertos a un lado mientras miraba afiladamente a mi madre - Él dijo que jugara durante dos años, nos dejaría en paz, no tengo idea porque esta haciendo esto - asegure observando que la ojiluna bajaba la mirada, quiza le habían afectado mis palabras pero ella ya sabía eso, sin embargo, me arrepentí de decirlo de esa manera._

_- Lo esta haciendo porque ella sigue en esta casa - aseguro mi madre colocandose de pie para caminar a donde ella pero antes de que la tocara la detuve por la mano para mirarla furiosa - No la toques - gruñi apretando más su mano - Prometi dejarlos en paz... pero lo hare cuando Aono aborde ese vuelo - mire al marco de la cocina, el abuelo de la pelirroja estaba allí, en verdad que era un amldito, prácticamente la estaba chantajeando con el asunto, asentimos para verlo retirase, al parecer solo ahbía ido a la casa a decir eso.  
_

_Solte de la mano a mi madre para tomar a Hinata de la mano y subir con ella, teníamos que ir de compras, la exposición empezaba a las siete y eran las once de la mañana, deseaba descansar lo que quedaba del día, la deje en la puerta de su habitación para acercarme a ella y besarla suavemente - Date una ducha, iremos de compras - ella asintió para adentrarse en la habitación - Deja de jugar con esa chiquilla y comportate como un Uchiha - el tono afilado de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos, la mire, tenía una copa de vino en la mano. _

_- ¿Y lo dice la persona que tan solo bebe para olvidar que su esposo no la ama? Ve con el tío Madara, seguro que él todavía te ama - pase de ella observando como fruncía los labios, me detuve a cierta distancia y la observe, mi madre era hermosa, sin embargo, en cuanto a cáracter se refería era una auténtica víbora, era capaz de comerse a cualquier persona que interfiriera en su camino, abri la puerta de mi habitación y me quite la bata para caminar a la ducha, sin embargo, me detuvo, mi celular estaba vibrando._

_Camine hasta este y lo tome entre mis manos, era un mensaje de Kise, lo abri y descubri que me citaba, estaría cerca del centro comercial así que me quedaba de camino, camine hasta la ducha y me adentre en esta, necesitaba relajarme._

* * *

_Esperaba a que la ojilavanda bajara de la habitación, había ordenado que le dieran algunas ropas hermosas para salir, mis mucamas se habían encargado de ello, tome mi celular y marque el número de Kise - ¿Para qué quieres verme? - pregunte pues la espina de la curiosidad estaba clavada desde que había leído su mensaje - Asiste con esa chica y veremos - dicho esto colgo, al parecer la noticia de que Aono y yo no éramos más pareja había volado por todo el círculo social, no podía haber sido Naruto, sin embargo, quiza había sido durante su fiesta de compromiso,  
_

_Seguramente cuando la había besado todo mundo había sacado sus especulaciones al aire, escuche pasos en las escaleras alze la vista encontrandome con ella, vestía un pescador de color blanco con una blusa de tirantes amarilla que se ceñía levemente en su busto, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta además de que una flor adornaba su cabello, traía unos zapatos sin tacón de color blanco y un bolso de una marca costosa, camine hasta donde ella para tomarla de la mano y sonreirle levemente, estaba hermosa. _

_- Vamos - empeze a caminar cuando observe a mi hermano frente a nosotros, Hinata de inmediato bajo la vista - Itachi - mi hermano tan solo me extendio algo y se alejo a paso calmado, solte su mano para encontrarme con un artículo donde se anunciaba que Aono dejaría la alfarería, la prensa decía que era injusto privar al público de su talento, que su mano izquierda había sido creada por los Dioses, simplemente se negaban a creer que ella dejaría la alfarería, deje en el periódico en la mesa y tome de nueva cuenta su mano para salir de la casa._

_Aborde el auto ayudandola primero a ella para darle indicaciones de donde debíamos ir - L-Lo siento - se disculpo y la mire, no entendía porque se disculpaba, se me hacía un tanto raro que se disculpara si ella no había hecho nada - ¿Por qué te disculpas? - pregunte mientras veía por la ventana - N-Nada de esto estaría sucediendo, A-Aono-san e-esta sufriendo p-porque t-tú me q-quieres, tú f-fami... - no la deje terminar al besarla, mi chofer no podía vernos así que aumente la intensidad del beso un poco más para acercarla a mi._

_Me separe de ella para juntar nuestras frentes, todo estaba bien, no tenía porque disculparse - No es tu culpa, yo te quiero a ti y no pienso dejarte ir - soniró levemente mientras bajabamos del auto, habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. _

* * *

_Su vestido se encontraba en una caja en una banca, mire a Kise que estaba bebiendo una limonada mientras la mesera dejaba nuestras bebidas, tome la mía y di un pequeño sorbo, observe que Hinata hacía lo mismo - Habla - le pedi al rubio quien tan solo sonrió levemente - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - le pregunto a la ojilavanda que cuando pensaba decirlo negue con la cabeza, no debía hablar con él, al menos no por el momento - Solo di lo que quieras Kise, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto - le señale algo molesto observando su sonrisa.  
_

_- Tiene todo que ver en esto Sasuke, Aono se va, yo estoy comprometido, Daiki esta apunto de caer en las redes de sus padres, la pelirroja era la que con su sola presencia podía impedir esto y si ella se va, nuestras vidas se van a ir por el retrete - me aseguro este mientras se colocaba de nuevo sus lentes, yo tan solo suspire, siempre tenía que darle a todo un toque drámatico - No siempre puedes depender de Aono - me queje levemente escuchando su risa mientras negaba con la cabeza, quiza era yo quien estaba equivocado._

_- No dependo de ella, solo no quiero ver que se va, esta dejando lo que más ama en este mundo, quiza se despida de ti como solo ella sabe hacerlo, me tengo que ir, quiero estar presentable en su exposición, quiero ver que vasija ha hecho para mi, ya sabes que siempre nos las dedica a nosotros o a cualquier persona, quiza en esta ocasión en verdad diga mi nombre en una de ellas - dejo algo de dinero en la mesa mientras se levantaba - Si la quieres, deberías decirle - señale y el rubio tan solo me miro con una leve sonrisa._

_- Tenten es mi prometida, mínimo le debo respeto, piensas... ¿qué acepte el compromiso queriendo a Aono?, por ella solo siento cariño, la noche cuando peleo contigo y llego a mi casa ya no la amaba, la quería como a una hermana - paso de Hinata y de mi pero se detuvo ante mi risa - Si la quieres como a tu hermana... es una relación un tanto enfermiza Kise - señale observando que este tan solo continuaba con su camino mientras murmuraba algo intangible, lo había hecho enojar pero si tenía curiosidad de saber que nos dedicaría la pelirroja.  
_

* * *

_La hora había llegado, me encontraba sentado en un sofá, mis padres y mi hermano ya se habían marchado, estaba nervioso, escuche pasos en las escaleras y desvíe mi mirada hacía estas, me quede asombrado al verla observandome, estaba sumamente hermosa sin duda alguna, vestía un vestido tubo de escote corazón asimétrico, de color chifón, ese vestido era para bailes de promoción, este tenía volantes bordoneados, su cabello estaba atado en un moño dejando varios mechones caer por su rostro.  
_

_Además el vestido dejaba ver sus brazos, sus piernas largas, aún era una niña pero estaba hermosa, la tome de la mano para besar suavemente su mejilla - Te ves hermosa - sonrió levemente así que la conduje con dirección a la salida, la hora había llegado, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, la ayude a subir en el auto que emprendio la marcha de inmediato, estaba nervioso, sería la última vez que la vería, sería la última vez que admiraría sus obras de arte pues era su última exposición._

_Mire por la ventana mientras apretaba un poco más la mano de Hinata, fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía un brazalete de oro blanco además de que su cuello estaba adornado con un collar de perlas, simplemente estaba perfecta para la velada, sería el centro de todas las miradas aunque no deseaba que lo fuera porque eso podría hacer enojar a la pelirroja pero me daba lo mismo, era la noche de ella pero algunas invitadas se lucirían más sin duda alguna._

* * *

_Baje del auto y de inmediato los periodistas comenzaron a tomarnos fotorgrafías murmurando cosas que no entendía y no deseaba entender, Hinata apreto un poco más mi mano, entramos en el recinto y varias miradas se dirigieron a nosotros, observe al abuelo de Aono que me miraba con una leve sonrisa, como si planera algo pero deseé que no fuera así porque entonces no pensaba quedarme callado - Akasuna-sama esta aquí, les pido un sincero aplauso - de inmediato el recinco se lleno del sonido de estos.  
_

_Aplaudí un poco y observe bajando por las escaleras del costado izquierdo a la pelirroja, estaba normal, vestía un vestido de Corte A/Princesa con escote corazón asimétrico de color rosa, este se encontraba bordoneado de flores con lentejuelas, una cinta pasaba por su cintura dejando ver una rosa enorme en su costado, dejaba ver sus piernas largas y torneadas, su cabello estaba suelto pero con caireles que caían por sus hombros, era una belleza sin duda alguna pero lo era aún más la chica que estaba a mi lado. _

_No tenía ni una joya, ni falta le hacían, camino con paso seguro a la tarima y fue cuando me di cuenta de que usaba zapatillas, casi no le gustaban pero al parecer había hecho una excepción en esta ocasión, todas las miradas se posaron en ella, la observe y note que sus ojos estaban maquillados, ella casi no se maquillaba, al parecer ya estaba cambiando - Buenas noches damas y caballeros, agradezco su presencia en mi última exposición de alfarería, en verdad me honran con su presencia - su voz como siempre denotaba seguridad._

_De inmediato en el salón se levantaron algunos murmullos, al parecer en verdad no habían creído esa noticia y ahora si lo creían ya que era ella quien lo estaba diciendo - Quiero darles la bienvenida a mi exposición, espero que disfruten, admiren y se sientan cautivados por mis vasijas, deseo presentar a mis cinco piezas favoritas - de algunas partes del salón entraron varios empleados para detenerse, la primera vasija paso y fue descubierta ante la sorpresa de todos, era simplemente hermosa, sin duda alguna. _

_La vasija era pequeña y redonda siendo de color blanco con líneas doradas dibujando su contorno, su abertura y su porción más baja, tenía algunos grabados en el costado derecho que decían algo pero no lograba identificar que decía - Esta pieza se llama Kise, es una pieza elegante, clásica, compleja y fascinante, la arcilla que use es una rara, casi nadie la conoce, no dire su nombre porque es mi secreto, el grabado es un poema que uno de los autores clásicos de Japón ha escrito especialmente para mi, como mi amigo Kise esta pieza suplica atención y yo se la di en cada detalle, esta pieza sera subastada para todos aquellos que esten interasados en ella - de inmediato los periodistas tomaron fotos de la vasija y del modelo que sonreía._

_Le sonrió a Aono pero ella tan solo desvío la mirada, el siguiente empleado descubrio la siguiente vasija dejando ver a una vasija más grande de color café con algunos diseños en blanco y con algunos cristales adornando su cuerpo, de inmediato los periodistas tomaron esos cristales, eran demasiado llamativos - El nombre de esta vasija es Daiki, esta vasija es ardiente y apasionada, para mi esta vasija es la personificación de la seduccion, sus cristales atraen la atención de la gente al momento, esta pieza también sera subastada - Daiki parecía con un poco de vergüenza, no era para menos._

_Algunos periodistas se acercaron queriendole preguntar algo pero él se alejo más mientras le sonreía a la pelirroja que tan solo hizo una seña para que descubrieran la siguiente vasija dejando ver una vasija alargada de color gris con algunos detalles en rojo, las hedinduras que dejaba ver no eran malos trazos eran parte de la vasija - No tiene nombre pero esta vasija es gentil, me tomo tiempo hacer las hendiduras, no son defectos sino que son parte de su diseño, fue una tarea complicada, el color rojo en si no es color, es un mineral que coloque y el cual se solidificó en la vasija cuando estuvo en contacto con el calor, esta vasija también estara a la venta - esa vasija era su madre. _

_Su madre antes de casarse con su padre era alguien blanca pero Aono había utilizado arcilla gris, las hendiduras eran las cicatrices que sus amoríos le habían dejado, demostraba como estaba su corazón, el mineral era una representación de que necesitaba demasiadas cosas para ser feliz, al parecer su madre no se había percatado de esto y así estaba bien, la siguiente vasija fue descubiera dejando ver una vasija de tamaño medio de arcilla negra con algunos diamantes incrustados en su cuerpo, de inmediato llamo la atención de los presentes porque parecía el obscuro cielo rodeado de estrellas luminosas._

_- Siempre he pensado que el mirar el cielo con la persona que ama uno es lo más romántico de todo el mundo, yo creo que el mirar la estrellas con una chica es una táctica de cortejo no oficial para conquistar a la chica, así nacio esta pieza, sin embargo, puedo decir que esta pieza es sobreprotectora y posesiva, esta vasija estara a la venta igualmente - desvíe la mirada, esa vasija o al menos el mensaje había sido para mi, ella siempre había querido ver las estrellas conmigo pero nunca tenía tiempo y con Hinata si lo hice.  
_

_La última vasija fue descubierta, me quede asombrado al verla - Al contrario que mis demás piezas esta no tiene cristales, no contiene de tallado un poema de un artista nacional, no fue hecha con arcilla rara, sin embargo, esta pieza es mi favorita, tiene un secreto enorme para mi, me esmere tanto en esta vasija que mis manos han quedado así - de inmediato nos enseño sus manos, traía unos guantes de los cuales se despojo, me quede asombrado al ver que su mano izquieda estaba vendada pero dejaba ver algunos cortes y marcas profundas._

_Su mano derecha estaba igual pero no se encontraba vendada - Mis manos no me preocupan después de todo dejare la alfarería, sin embargo, en esta vasija he puest mi corazón además de un secreto como ya he dicho, el grabado que contiene lo he hecho yo misma, fue demasiado desgastante porque en esta vasija he recordado el aire del alfarero, he recordado que siempre se debe ser fiel a estos principios, es mi pieza favorita y por tal no esta a la venta, sin embargo, estara en esta exhibición siempre - la gente comenz a aplaudir._

_- ¿El secreto de la vasija? Daría miles de dólares para conocer ese secreto - mire a un chico frente a mi que miraba afiladamente esa vasija - Además ha dicho que contiene su corazón, me causa curiosidad saber para quien fue hecha - observe a otro sujeto que miraba a la pelirroja, Aono bajo de la tarima siendo ayudada por su abuelo, ella camino a las escaleras de nueva cuenta mientras la gente comenzaba a observar más de cerca sus obras - Vuelvo rápido - Hinata asintió y pasando de sus guardias subi a prisa las escaleras._

_Observe miles de puertas, eran salas del museo, después de todo allí estaba teniendo lugar esa exposición - Aono - la llame cuando ella salio de una sala, no me miro tan solo siguio avanzando hasta detenerse - Quiero que hagas algo por mi - trate de acercarme pero ella avanzo un paso más, al parecer no quería que me acercara - Lo que quieras - le conteste observando que comenzaba a avanzar un poco más hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta, tomo la perilla de esta pero no la abrio - Descubre el secreto de la vasija - dicho esto abrio la puerta.  
_

_Desde donde estaba observe un helicóptero, ella ya se marchaba, di media vuelta para bajar de prisa las escaleras y observe a Hinata un tanto retirada de las personas, la tome de la mano y le sonreí levemente, me acerque y la bese, solo note que las cámaras estaban sobre nosotros pero no me importaba en lo absoluto, mire la vasija y en ese momento no me intereso, ese favor que me había pedido no pensaba llevarlo a cabo en un tiempo, tenía muchas más ganas de estar con Hinata, no haría ese favor solo me importaba la ojiluna. _

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les hata gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
